Luna's Secret
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: Under the rubble of Hogwarts comforting ignites into an act of passion. In the daylight, she will flee in the face of betrayal, while the one she left behind mourns his twice broken heart. With her she carries a secret, one that will one day reunite them.
1. Echos From the Past

* * *

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

First Chapter contains VERY mature content (five alarm Lemon for you who know the citrus code)

Warning, this story might be slightly darker than my other recent fare, but don't worry, it will be plenty fluffy too. It just deals with some serious issues, like death, abandonment, divorce, and single parenting.

* * *

-

* * *

Prologue: After the Battle

* * *

-

* * *

Even after the long night, Luna Lovegood found herself unable to sleep. Hours after she had helped Harry Potter make his escape into solitude she wandered the tattered, battle scarred Hogwarts hallways aimlessly. It took awhile, but eventually she realized that what she was searching for was some sense of normalcy in the ruins. Some part of the beloved school that hadn't been damaged by the ravages of war.

Once she realized what she was looking for, finding it was easy. She knew she must begin to search below ground if she were to have any hopes of finding a bit of Hogwarts that had been left unscathed and she was right, for it was there in the dungeons where she found the Hogwarts that she sought.

Here the dusty suits of armor still stood guard in all their untarnished glory. A few upturned potions bottles lay on the stone floors in front of the open door to Professor Slughorns classroom, and they were the only sign that something had been amiss.

Luna sighed and bent to pick up the empty bottles when she was startled by a sound from the empty classroom.

"Is someone there?" she said softly as she pulled her wand from behind her left ear. Receiving no answer, Luna decided it must be a small rodent and had just been about to tuck her wand back behind her ear when she heard it again. This time it was clear and Luna felt no threat, for the sound was that which one made when they were crying and trying to do so quietly.

Luna lingered in indecision. It wasn't in her heart to leave someone who was suffering without at least trying to comfort them...yet this person obviously wished to be alone, and had gone to great lengths to be left so. No, she finally decided, it wasn't right for her to intrude on another's mourning, not when they were purposely hiding themselves like this.

Luna turned again, but her foot had barely touched the bottom stair when a loud sob came from the potions classroom. It so tore at her heart that she couldn't make herself continue, instead she turned and rushed headlong into the room, not caring if she were intruding or not.

"Hello?" she called softly as she reached for a three tier candelabra from the shelf next to the door and lit it on the torch in the hall.

"I'm sorry to intrude" she said "I heard you from the hall, I just wanted to be sure ..." She trailed off

To be sure of what exactly?

Luna had just about convinced herself that perhaps she had been hearing things when she began to turn around and the candlelight fell on a form in the back corner of the room on the floor curled in a tight ball, half covered by a blanket.

"Are you hurt?" Luna said as she rushed over and knelt down, thinking perhaps that an injured person had been missed.

A head full of longish bright red hair shook a negative response, the face hidden in the bright hair.

"All right." Luna said softly. This person obviously wanted to be alone. "I'll just...just leave you alone then." she began to stand when a strong hand shot out from the blanket and grabbed her wrist. Despite the speed of the gesture, the hand was gentle.

"Don't go." a soft vaguely familiar voice whispered

"I do know you, don't I?" Luna said, her voice mildly surprised

He only nodded, not at all surprised by her question. He let go of her hand and brushed the hair from his face as he sat up.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize me ." He whispered "I'm not much myself at the moment."

"George" Luna said, her voice laced with confusion "George Weasley"

"That's me." he said "At least, it's who I was...I don't know who I am now...without ..."

Things began to click into place for Luna, Fred Weasley was dead. George had lost his twin brother. But it went beyond that, for as long as she had known them, Fred and George Weasley had been best friends. She couldn't remember seeing one without the other, hearing about the antics or successes of one without the others involvement.

"Oh George! I'm so sorry!"Luna scooted closer and took his hands in hers. "I'm so very, very sorry! It must hurt so much."

"Everyone upstairs is celebrating"

"I'm sure no one expects you..." Luna put her hand on his

"It's not that...Voldemort's dead at last, I'd be celebrating too if not for...I don't want to celebrate, but I don't want them not to..." He sighed So I came down here, I didn't want to ruin it for the others."

"I understand" she gave his hand a squeeze "I don't feel much like celebrating either."

"Why don't you? This is a happy time...for most." George looked at her "I'm sure your father will be home soon..."

"It's not that..."She sighed and shrugged"Too many people died...and I...I just...I think maybe I've seen too much now...I can't...I don't see how I can be happy, at least not right now."

"I know what you mean." George sighed deeply "Right now I can't imagine ever laughing, or smiling or even..." The tears had begun again and his body shook with the sobs.

"Oh George..." Luna put her arms around his shoulders and began to gently rock him while she spoke soothingly into his ear.

"It's okay...shhhhh. It'll be okay. You'll find a reason to smile again, I know you will. Maybe not tomorrow, but you will."

George put his arms around her and clung to her for a long, long time. He remembered Harry telling him once that Luna had a gift for making people feel better, he hadn't been wrong. There was just something about her...

At last he rested his head on her shoulder and buried his face against her neck, and he found himself believing every word she was telling him.

"You will too" he said, his voice just above a whisper and as he lifted his head from her neck his lips brushed her ear, making the flesh rise along her arms.

"Do you think so?" she stared into his eyes, so close to hers, and her hands moved from his back to rest on his shoulders.

George knew he should let her go, they were too close, their faces only an inch apart. Her silvery eyes held him, begging him for comfort even as they comforted him. He felt himself drawn into them and held. But even though he was held captive by them, he was a willing one. In fact, he felt that he could have been held there forever and not have minded a bit. It was perhaps this willingness that lead to what came next, for the next thing he knew, George had closed the distance between them and covered her lips with his.

Everything that happened after that was like falling down a well, a lovely well that had no bottom.

George was aware of only the sensation of lips against his, warm and willing, in complete sync with his. When his lips parted, hers parted in acceptance of what he offered. When he moaned softly, he heard her moan even more softly in response. His hands moved from her hair to her back, to support her as he lowered her back upon the blanket. Luna allowed the movement, and it was like a dance, graceful, and fluid.

He shifted to the side to relive his weight off her and allow his hands access to touch her as his lips slid from hers to her chin, then slid slowly along her jaw to ear and then to her pale neck where he encountered her robes.

George hesitated, a moment of consciousness sweeping over him as he momentarily remembered where he was, then sweet lips took his again and he was back in the well, back in the sweet plummet that was Luna Lovegood.

His fingers unhooked the fastenings on her robes and she shrugged out of them, wiggling around to toss them aside. George's lips slid to the open v on her shirt, his fingers cupping and holding her breasts as if they were precious artwork that he wanted to memorize by touch. His mouth moved over her breasts, still kept from him by her shirt and bra, and he teased a hard nippled through the cloth.

His shaking fingers fumbled with the buttons and Luna brushed his hands away. "Let me"

George watched as inch by inch pale skin was exposed to his gaze in the candlelight until she lay beneath him in just a white lace bra. He nearly moaned aloud at the sight and he bent his head to taste her skin, licking around the delicate lace and teasing the nipples through the fabric.

"Take...it off." Luna said breathlessly, her hands kneading his shoulders.

George looked at the bra and blushed, a small smirk on his lips.

"um...how?"

Luna giggled a little as she undid the front clasp, leaving the bra in place.

"Ingenious" his lip quirked up in a grin as he sat up and pulled her into his lap then slid her bra straps down her arms as he licked and suckled her breast. Luna reached down for the hem on his shirt and pulled it up over his head, then she pushed him onto his back and bent her head to lick his chest. George felt his eyes roll back when she latched her mouth onto a nipple and began to suckle him as he had been her.

"I want you." he moaned as he stroked her hair back from her face "I want you so fucking much."

Luna stopped and looked at him "Really?" her voice sounded afraid, as if she expected him to send her away "Do you really mean that?"

"Shit..." George was taken back by her doubt at a moment like this, couldn't she see...feel how much he wanted her? He put his arms around her and rolled her onto her back, kissing her hard. "Can't you feel it? I want you so bad I can't stand it."

Luna could feel it, his excitement,his desire. She felt his need pressing into her own.

She nodded and smiled. It wasn't exactly what she meant...but maybe ...it could be a start?

She reached down and wiggled out of her panties and skirt so she was completely naked beneath him.

"I want you too..." she kissed his shoulder and up to his neck "Please..."

Something glowed in his eyes as George Weasley looked down at her, he kissed her gently as he moved over her and into position, and then carefully entered her the first tiniest bit, careful not to hurt her. He moved slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, not even for a second, watching for the slightest wince of pain. It never came. He was incredibly gentle with her, more gentle than she had ever imagined a man could be and when the moment of pain did come he held her as if she were his most precious possession.

Heat and intensity built around them and even then his eyes remained locked on hers, she suspected that even when she became hazy and her own drifted up and away, that his still remained. It wasn't until he buried his face in her neck as they screamed out their mutual pleasure that he finally looked away, and then, after several lingering kisses, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna lay awake, thinking about what she had done. There was no questioning the fact that she had acted without thinking things through. She needed to think now, to try to make some sense of things, to get a grip on what happened before she spoke to George. She couldn't do that if she stayed here now.

She jumped to her feet and quickly began to dress, then held her robes tightly around her as she stood looking down at where George still slept.

"I'm sorry George" she whispered as she knelt down and quickly kissed his cheek "I'll explain why I ran off when I see you later. I promise, I'll talk to you later and explain."

When George woke Luna was gone. Gone from the potions classroom, gone from the Dungeons, gone from Hogwarts.

It was five years before George Weasley heard a single word about Luna Lovegood, and then, it wasn't from Luna.

It was from a stranger. A stranger she had hired to act as a go between so she wouldn't have to see him.

For five years George Weasley had wondered what he had done to make her run from him.

All he could remember was wanting her more than he had ever wanted anyone.

Before or since.

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Luna's Secret

-Chapter One

-Echos from the Past

* * *

-

* * *

He knew he should feel some sadness, or pain, after all, his wife was leaving him...so why was it all he could feel was...relieved?

"Are you really happy?" He asked hopefully "I mean really?"

"Yes, really, I am" She looked at him sadly "I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you."

"That's just the problem isn't it?" He smiled softly "Shouldn't getting a divorce hurt, at least a little?"

"You'd think so...but I just feel..."

"Relieved?"

she nodded "We never should have married should we?" She said as she clasped his hands between hers as she finished in a whisper. "I'm so sorry, ...I've made such a mess of things."

"You didn't do it alone." He handed her a tissue "We thought we were doing the right thing ...for everybody."

"But I've made you so miserable" She shook her head "All these years of fighting, trying to make you be someone you aren't."

"It's my fault, no matter how much I look like him...No matter how hard I try...I still can't be... him. For you, or for the family." Now a tear did come and he wiped it away

"It was wrong, so very wrong of us all to expect you to take his place. Particularly me. You gave up your own happiness for all these years" She wiped the tears from her cheeks "But now, maybe you will have a chance...you're only twenty-five, you have a lot of life ahead of you still."

"As do you." He smiled at her "I hope you and he will be very happy together."

She couldn't help worrying, wondering what would become of him. "What about you? Will you try to find her?"

He stiffened and looked away, they had argued over her so damn many times in the past year, he couldn't stand to do it again. "I've told you, over and over...it was one night." His tone revealed the lies in his words.

"I've seen you when you are thinking of her you know" She smiled softly, even though he couldn't see it. "You can't fool me, I've seen you suddenly get a far away look in your eyes...and I just know...you're back there, with her."

"Please, I don't want to fight." He turned and went to the window "Not again."

"Who said anything about fighting? We've fought enough over the past few years." She followed him and put her hand on his shoulder, turning him around "You smile when you think about her, I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time, not since Fred died. I want you to be happy."

He sighed "She left remember? She left and never came back. It's been five years and still, she's never tried to contact me, not once."

"Maybe there was a reason, a misunderstanding. If you still having feelings for her you should..."

He shrugged "It's over...it doesn't matter. I don't..."

An intense pain fill her heart, knowing that it was her fault he felt that way, it was her cruel words that had destroyed his belief in himself. All the years and all the fights...all the times she had told him he was lacking, that the twin who died had been so much more than he was.

"That's not true."

The clock on the mantle chimed and, for the very last time, he put his arms around her.

"You'll be happier now, won't you?" He smiled as he gave her a final hug "You promise? You deserve to be happy."

"You do too." She hugged him back and then tried to make him look her in the eye. "You deserve a happy life."

"You better hurry, you're going to miss your portkey" he smiled

"Promise me you'll think about finding her."

"I'll think about it..."

"I guess this is it then. Be happy, okay?" She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye George."

She smiled and bent down and picked up the suitcase that held the final traces of her every having lived in the house. In an instant she was enveloped in wind and the portkey swept her away.

"Be happy Angie." he whispered to the empty walls that had once been his home, and for the first time, he really meant it. It had been like the old Angelina, the girl that he had grown up with, had been back today. George hadn't seen her in a very long time...at least four years.

It was a incredible relief, knowing that their farce of a marriage was over at long last. Sure, they had been happy, at first. But in his heart he had known all along that when Angelina had looked at him, it was Fred she was seeing. And it was Fred he had tried so desperately to give her, even as his own heart was shutting down more and more, and he became more and more miserable. But then, he had come into the marriage with his heart already broken beyond repair.

George shook himself with a disgusted shrug and took out his wand. With a turn and loud crack, he was back in his shop.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, welcome back." Audrey, a sweet fifteen year old witch he had hired to work in the shop over the summer, called back from the front of the shop to greet him.

"Hello Audrey, hows business?" He smiled and picked up the stack of mail from his desk.

"It was busy earlier" she said, all youthful smiles, white teeth, dimples and cornflower blue eyes "But it's slowed down a lot now."

"Typical for summer" he tossed a stack of bills onto a stack for his accountant. "People shop in the morning so they can avoid going out in the heat."

"Don't blame them!" she said with a little sigh "It's hotter than Merlin's best cauldron out there today!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." George smiled "You know what, why don't you take the afternoon off? Head over to the beach with that boyfriend of yours Dork or whatever his name is..."

"It's Mack" she dimpled with a little laugh "And you know it too, you and that brother of yours Ron just like to tease!"

George stopped at a letter from the Ministry of Magic and rolled his eyes. It was just like Percy these days to abuse his position at the Ministry to send personal mail on the Ministry knut. Percy called it his payback for the way Cornelius Fudge and Rufus Scrimegour messed with his head. George called it being too cheap to use his own stationary, envelopes and owl.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Hmmm?" he glanced up from the envelope

"I asked if you were sure it was okay for me to leave." Audrey hesitated with her bag on her arm "I'd hate to leave you in the lurch."

George smirked at her and bopped her on the top of the head with the letter from the Ministry "Yes, were so packed I can't imagine how I'll ever get by without you Audrey."

Audrey rolled her eyes and turned around "You know Mr. Weasley, one of these days I am going to get tired of you picking on me and go down to Mr. Fortescue's ice cream shop and get a job, then you'll be sorry you teased me so much. " she pointed her finger at him. "Just you watch."

"You wouldn't ever" George leaned on the counter and tapped the envelope to move the letter down so he could tear the end off. "You like working here too much, you like the perks." He tore the end off the envelope and held the open end out to her.

"What perks?" She looked at him skeptically

"Working with me of course." George grinned "Do me a favor and blow in there for me."

Audrey blew into the envelope and then scrunched up her eyes "Why did you want me to do that?"

"You have more hot air than I do." he snickered "Better for popping open envelopes."

"That's it." she gave him a scathing look and tossed her arms up in the air. "I quit! I'm going to Mr. Fortescue right now and..." she reached for the door knob.

"I'll see you tomorrow Audrey." George waved her out the door."Better hurry, winters coming."

"Bye Mr. Weasley, thanks for the afternoon off, your so cool!"

"Tell Dork I say Hello."

Audrey giggled "It's Mack, and I will." she shut the door behind her after giving a final wave.

George grinned and reached a finger down into the envelope and absently pulled the letter free. Of the small pleasures in his life, teasing Audrey was one of the better ones.

"Okay Percy, now what do you want?" he said as he unfolded the letter. But it wasn't from Percy.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_My name is Donovan Morgan and I am a contractor in the Ministry Magical and Family Liaison office. We are usually contracted to settle disputes between parties and or families when face to face contact between the two is not recommended by the Wizengamot. However, in some circumstances, we do contract independently when business needs to be carried out and one party does not wish to have contact with the second party, which is the case in the matter which has lead me to contact you. _

_I have been contracted by Ms. Luna Lovegood to act as liaison between she and you for a matter that is of the utmost importance. There is no reason for a meeting between you and Ms. Lovegood has informed me that she wishes to have no contact with you whatsoever._

_If you could make yourself available on Wednesday next I would like to call upon you at your place of business at 3 P.M. to discuss this matter further. _

_Donovan Morgan W.W.L.O_

_Magical Affairs and Family Liaison Office_

George felt his head begin to swim...after all this time, five years, Luna was contacting him?

But no, wait, _she_ wasn't.

_Ms. Lovegood has informed me that she wishes to have no contact with you..._

Against his will George's mind flew back five years, to the memories he still carried so close to his heart. Suddenly it was as if he had just made love to her the night before. Being with her had felt so right, so perfect. He had been confused about so many things back then, but she had made sense, she had reached in and touched a part of him that he hadn't even known existed before she found it.

But when he woke, she was gone, leaving only a trace of their combined scent behind. He'd quickly dressed and went in search of her, leaving no part of Hogwarts unturned. But when Padma Patil and Cho Chang told him that they had seen her packing her things to leave he felt the loss come over him once again that he had felt the moment he realized that Fred had died three floors above, but now it was doubled in its intensity and he thought he would die from it.

Losing Fred had cost him a huge part of himself, he was the familiar and the known. All the strength and familiarity George had ever known was wrapped up in family, particularly in Fred.

But losing Luna, something so new and beautiful that he had only just discovered, had cost him his heart and soul. When he had reached out to her he had used up the last of his hope for the future. When she left, she took it all with her, and he was left with nothing but a shallow empty shell.

And now she was back...but she wasn't...she just wanted something from him, just like before when she led him on, fucked him, and then left him broken hearted because he'd been fool enough to believe she cared.

Only this time Luna wasn't even the one contacting him, she was sending some...some ministry Liaison fuck!

George felt the anger surge white hot through his body and he crumpled the letter in his hands, then ripped it, tearing it to shreds.

But it wasn't enough. He picked up a broom and smashed the nearest display where a man and woman stood arms around one another mocking him in the sunset while they advertised daydream charms. He bashed it over and over until until all that remained was a trace of a pink sunset.

"Shit!" he said as he slid to the floor and kicked the remains of the display. Behind closed eyes he saw Luna's silvery eyes in the dim light of the candelabra again. So wide and innocent, so sweet and beautiful.

So deceptive and lying.

"Fuck you bitch" He sneered coldly at the remains of the outline of the woman "you ain't getting anything from me."

* * *

-

* * *

"You're sure it was delivered then Mr. Morgan?" Luna Lovegood chewed on a fingernail as she sat nervously behind her desk, the London skyline spectacular behind her. If there were any perks to living like a muggle, this was definitely one of them.

"Do you know if he read it?" Luna looked up at a soft knock on her office door and she waved the young brunette in and pointed to a chair.

"Of course Mr. Morgan, I understand, this isn't high school. But I'm sure you understand how much is riding on his compliance." she rolled her eyes. "You don't know this man, he can be a stubborn..."

Luna crossed her arms impatiently "Of course I know, why the hell do you think...no. I know you think he should hear it from me, but trust me, that won't make it easier. A face to face is out of the question. Because I said so, thats why. I never want to see George Weasley again as long as I live."

Her face softened "Of course I would, if it came down to that being the only way...lets just hope it doesn't. But as pissed as he's going to be when he finds out I kept it from him all this time, I doubt he will wish to see me anyway."

Luna smiled suddenly "I will, I have a huge stack of pictures for you again by the way. Okay, We'll see you soon." Luna hung up the phone and turned to look at her assistant Janine.

"How did the owl delivery go?" she asked nervously

"He doesn't know, because 'this isn't high school, he didn't have one of his friends stay to watch' " Luna rolled her eyes and clipped her earring back in place. She opened her drawer and kicked her heels in, pulling out a pair of comfy trainers and a change of clothes.

"Such a sweet way to put it." Janine rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes, I swear, he doesn't realize how important this is." Luna closed the bathroom door, leaving it open just a crack so they could continue their conversation.

"Of course he does Luna, you know he does. He's been getting to know you for how many months now?" Janine said sympathetically

"I know, I know." Luna pulled a t-shirt on and slipped on a hoodie and sweatpants, then returned to her desk and slipped into her trainers. "I'm just getting scared. I know George well enough to know how he's going to take this news. And it wont be well."

She stopped at the desk and picked up the small backpack and slid her purse and keys into it.

"I know he never cared about me, I've accepted that, not like I've had much choice since he ran off and married while I was..." she shook her head "None of that is important right now, I just need to get him to agree to help."

"He wouldn't say no?"

"They boy I knew wouldn't have, but..." She shrugged "Gotta run, I'm late."

Luna hit the sidewalk with a vengeance. Running was good, running was proactive. Sometimes she felt like if she ran hard enough she was even able to outrun the horrible twinges she still felt when she thought of him. When she thought of that night, and the shameful morning after.

She'd been heading up for a shower but decided what she wanted first was something from the kitchen so she'd taken a detour, and ran into Mr and Mrs Weasley, even if they didn't know it.

_Flashback_

"Oh Arthur have you seen George, I can't find him anywhere, I'm ever so worried."

She fretted with her hands on the skirt of her dress.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure he's fine. I sent Angelina to look for him last night, they must be together off somewhere." He patted her on the back.

"Angelina? Oh good. Such a good girl, if anyone can help him mend his heart its her." She sniffled

"And him her." Arthur nodded in agreement "I expect they'll marry soon. Now that the war is over, that's what they talked about."

"Imagine Arthur, our George a married man." she smiled wanly "If only Fred were here...oh my baby...my poor baby..." she wailed against his shoulder as he pulled her into his arms.

_End Flashback_

Luna hit a brick wall and turned a corner, then slowed down to a trot give her body time to cool down. Inwardly she still simmered under the humiliation brought on her by George Weasley.

She'd wondered at first, maybe it had been a misunderstanding, maybe she had been wrong to leave without talking to him first...then she had seen the announcement in the paper. They'd eloped barely two weeks later. It was pretty clear, he had used her like a piece of trash, and then tossed her away.

Fingered,fucked and forgotten...wasn't that the old saying?

Luna shook her head, desperate to shake loose all traces of negativity as she opened the apartment building door and walked inside, pushing the button for her floor.

Her father had known that something was wrong with her the minute she came back from Spain looking like she had been the one who had just spent time in Azkaban instead of Spain and he had forced her to the doctor immediately.

_Flashback_

"This is so silly" she said "I keep telling Daddy that there is nothing wrong with me."

"Well, I agree with that." the healer had said "There's nothing "wrong" per say."

"See, I knew it...it's just stress from the war..."

"Not exactly." The healer had lifted her eyebrows "You're pregnant."

_End Flashback_

The elevator reached the fifteenth floor and Luna hit the security code that would allow her entry to her condo. Even before she had the door open, she heard little feet scamper closer and she smiled.

"Mummy's home! Mummy mummy!"

"Hiya Punkin' head, give us a kiss" Luna gave a wave to her father to let him know that all was well, then she smiled as she squatted down and was knocked on her behind by her four year old daughter and given a huge smacky kiss.

"Mummy, Mrs. Reyner says it's not nice to call someone Punkin' head."

"Well Miss Callie Jo" Luna reached out and teased a bright red ringlet of hair before pulling her into her lap "Did you tell her _why_ Mummy calls you Punkin' head?"

"Umm...no" she sighed softly as she rested her head against Luna's arm. "Cause I didn't think to."

"Well, on Monday when you go to school, you just tell Mrs. Reyner that Mummy calls you Punkin' head because you have hair thats the same pretty color as the pumpkins in your Grampa's garden." Luna sighed and put her arms around her daughter, gently rocking her.

"Just like my daddy?" Callie Jo asked

"Yeah" Luna said with a small smile that made her hurt inside "Just like your daddy."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Two Preview

George has an explosive meeting with Donovan Morgan

that results in a demand for a face to face meeting

with Luna.

When it's denied, will he take matters into his own hands?

Callie Jo is only part of the secret...what else is Luna hiding from George?

And what is George desperate to hide from Luna?

And, what is it that Luna needs from George?

Will he be able to still

deny her when he finds out what it is?

* * *

-

* * *

-Okay, so, this wasn't suppose to start until December, but I got the prologue and first chapter done way ahead of time, so I figured, what the hell...I'll put it up. But just giving far warning...no promises of frequency of updates until after December 01! Please review and let me know what you think or even if I should BOTHER to finish!

* * *

-

* * *


	2. Secrets, Lies and Honesty

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

-

-

* * *

-SOrry it took me a little while to get this up. My computer died on me and I just got it back a few weeks ago. PLEASE REVIEW!! ME NEEDS REVIEWS to encourage me to write more!

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Luna's Secret

Chapter Two

Secrets, Lies and Honesty

* * *

-

* * *

George Weasley wasn't big on regrets.

For example, he didn't regret that he had spent the entire weekend blind drunk. Not even when an annoyingly bright beam of sunlight flashing through the blinds landing directly in the path of his badly hungover eyes.

If nothing else he figured that he had at least accomplished one thing he had set out to do in his lifetime.

The twinge of regret came a moment later when a loud crack came from the main room, he stayed still, hoping Ron wouldn't find him in the store room curled up on an old camp cot. Since the flat above the shop had been rented out, he had been sleeping there since Angelina had left.

"What the hell?" Ronald Weasley's shocked voice echoed back from the shop to where George lay. He remembered then that he hadn't bothered to clean up the destroyed daydream charms display.

"George? You alive here somewhere?"

George rolled over on his side, his good ear to the pillow, and covered his bad ear with another. Maybe Ron would think he was kidnapped and maybe he would run for help before actually searching and George could secure the locks better, maybe even change the codes.

"Damn it George, answer me when I call you." Ron stood over the bed, banging loudly on the wall with his knuckles. George rolled over and glared up at his younger brother.

"Do that again and 'Mione will be marrying a eunuch."

Ron grinned, his eyes noticing for the first time the empty firewhiskey bottles on the floor. Ron bent down and whispered.

"Awww..." then he yelled as loud as he could " HUNGOVER?" He cackled in masochistic glee as he backed out of Georges reach, swooping down and swiping Georges wand off the small table by the cot as he went, seconds before Georges own hand grasped for the wand.

The single eye that George opened to glare at his brother was as flaming red as his hair with a tiny circle of lightest brown and black in the middle.

"You're dead"George mumbled "You just don't know it yet."

Ron snickered "You can't even move. Obviously you could at some point though. The shops a mess, I thought you were robbed or something."

George ignored him and closed his eye again. Ron went into the bathroom and a moment later returned with a bottle of Mrs. DrandyDens Dandy Dandelion and FaerieBerry Dew Magical Hangover Potion...leftovers from the first few weeks after Fred died.

"Audrey called me when you wouldn't let her in to work on Saturday.

"Decided to close."

"On your busiest day of the week?"

"What's it to you?" George growled as he sat up and snatched the bottle of Mrs. DrandyDens out of Rons hand and drank it straight from the bottle. His whole body turned yellow, and then purple, then he started to sweat and steam came out of his ears. Ron tried not to stare as the steam billowed around the cracks of Georges fake ear.

"What's going on George?" George opened his mouth and Ron cut him off. "Don't try and tell me this has anything to do with Angie and Lee either. I know better."

"Do I need an excuse?"

George reduced now to only puffing a little now and then, but otherwise feeling perfectly wonderful...physically at least, got up and went to his dresser to find clothes.

"George, don't make me get Mum and Ginny down here. They got enough on with the weddings."

He dug for a few minutes, then carefully closed his drawer and slowly turned around, then sat back on the bed and with a deep sigh, he looked up at Ron.

"She's back." he said simply, then slid into a pair of cool khakis.

"She?" Ron lifted an eyebrow "Angelina?"

George slid a black and white striped shirt on and started slowly working on the buttons as he shook his head.

"No not...I mean..._Her_."

Ron looked at George closely. Now looking at him, his hangover at bay, George still looked whiter than white. But it wasn't the hangover causing this pain. His face had _that_ look on it, the look that Angelina had never been able to bring about, the look that Angelina had hated.

The _Luna_ look.

George had only told only a few people about him and Luna, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Angelina had heard him talking in his sleep and guessed. That had been the beginning of the end. No...it was over before it had ever started. Angelina had never wanted George, she had wanted George to be Fred and when he was being honest with himself, George knew he had wanted Angelina to be Luna. Angelina knew that too.

Ron had lost count of the times he had come in to work to find George sleeping on this same cot after he and Angelina had fought because George had had the _look_ on his face again. But Angelina hadn't been blameless. Angelina had had her own look, the Fred look.

Looking back, Ron realized he and the others should have seen this one coming, but for his entire life he had always seen Fred and George as inter-changable entities. Where there was one, there was the other. It just somehow seemed natural that George should marry Angelina after Fred died.

It was nearly six months after their sudden elopement, when the fighting between them began, that George had told him about Luna and what had passed between them.

"Luna's back?" Ron's voice was part whisper, part gasp.

George nodded weakly, then closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall.

"Here? Here in Daigon Alley?" Ron slid onto a heavy crate to sit.

"Got me." George mumbled sitting forward again to search for his shoes.

"Did you see her?"

George shook his head, a bitter smirk twisting his face.

"How do you know she's back then if you..."

"She contacted me." George got up from the cot to go to the front room, wincing when he saw the mess he had made.

"Contacted...that's a good thing isn't it? Maybe you can finally get some answers."

George picked up the crumbled pieces of torn paper and laid them out on the counter.

"Contacted? No. She..." he pulled his wand out "_Repairo_"

The letter reassembled and George shoved it across the counter at Ron.

"Ministry liaison's office?"

"The fucking heartless bitch doesn't even have the guts to come to me herself."

Ron finished reading the letter, folded it and laid it back on the counter where George promptly destroyed it once again and threw it in the trash.

"What do you think she wants?"

"No idea, couldn't care less to be honest. Tell you one thing though...I'll rip my own throat out before I'll give it to her."

"Have you considered that maybe she wants to explain why she left?"

"SHE doesn't want to explain anything. If she had come to me herself, who knows, maybe I would have listened. Maybe not. But no, she sends a total stranger."

Ron had hadn't seen George like this in a long time. On the surface he was angry, but underneath there was more pain than Ron had seen since the first days after Fred died and Luna had first left.

"You're still in love with her."

"Don't start that shit, I get enough of it from Ginny and 'Mione."

George glared as he turned the closed sign to open.

"They're right. You are."

"It's over Ron. It was over before it started, it was just a...an easy..."

But even now he couldn't bring himself to degrade what he had shared with Luna in the dungeons of Hogwarts that night so long ago. No matter how many times he had tried to cheapen it with words, to attempt to make it less than it was, he felt like the last shard of his heart would die if he spoke against it.

It was almost as if inside his soul there was an altar to the night he shared with Luna Lovegood. Though he could speak against the woman she was now, he could not sully the girl that she had been nor the moments they had shared.

They were sacred, if only to him.

"Listen Ron." He said, catching sight of Audrey just turning onto the block on her way to begin her shift.

"Not a word to Ginny and 'Mione about her being back. I don't want them interfering."

Ron's ears turned red "You want me to keep THAT a secret from 'Mione and Ginny? Are you out of your mind? You know how close they are...were to Luna! They'll probably want her IN the wedding! I don't give a shit if they want Lucius Malfoy in the wedding, I'm not crossing them on this one. I HAVE to tell them!"

George fought a battle with his conscience, then reality sunk in. Luna had sent a Ministry liaison because she did not want to see him. Period. The last thing she was going to agree to was being a part of an event that involved him.

"Fine, do what you have to. But you tell them to stay out of it, and I swear on Fred's grave, if they try to use the wedding to interfere in this, I will leave town that weekend and not show up."

Ron had little doubt in his mind that George was serious. The wedding was only a couple weeks away, a huge double wedding day, Ron and Hermione first, then Harry and Ginny. Their mother had been in elbow thick with Fleur and the girls for over a year getting this pulled together and if George didn't show up, Mrs. Weasley would be furious. Not even Ginny and Hermione would risk ruining this.

"It'll be okay." Ron nodded and started for the door, then he stopped and turned around "You know... You can lie to yourself all you want George, but its all over your face...your still in love with her."

George opened his mouth to protest as Audrey came through the door bubbling all bright summer sunshine.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley's! Isn't it a beautiful day?"

George gave her a nod and a brief grin as she passed on her way to stow her things in the store room.

"'Morning Audrey." Ron smiled "How's Dork?"

"MACK is just fine thank you!" She yelled from the back room "Nifflernosed Nincompoop"

Ron leaned over the counter to speak in a low voice "You have to follow through with this. You owe it to yourself to at least try to find out why she left don't you think? Do you want to spend the rest of your life tortured by unanswered questions?"

Louder he yelled "Doesn't dork mind being called a Nifflernosed Nincompoop Audrey?"

Despite himself, George cracked a small grin. Teasing Audrey was always good for a laugh or two.

"I was calling YOU a Nifflernosed Nincompoop Mr. Weasley." Audrey said in mock exasperation as she came from the back room.

"You let your employees speak to you like that George?"

"Just the obnoxious ones." George, a good foot and a half taller than the girl, grinned and leaned his elbow on Audrey's head, using her as an arm rest.

"Didn't I quit this job?" she said, pushing his arm off.

"Four or five times..." George began

"...This week" Ron finished.

"Right...right. What are you doing here anyway Mr. Weasley? I thought you worked for the Ministry of Magic now with your other obnoxious friend?"

"Which obnoxious friend would that be?" Harry said, stepping through the screen door to the shop as if perfectly on cue.

"Oh, thats it" Audrey threw up her hands and grabbed the bag of garbage that held the destroyed display to take it out to the trash. "Now I do quit."

"Wait!" Harry yelled after her "How's Dork?"

George tuned out Harry and Ron taunting Audrey, his mind had already flown ahead to his upcoming meeting. Ron was right, he was owed answers and he was going to get them, and not from some Ministry Liaison.

He was going to get them from Luna herself...

...whether she liked it or not.

* * *

-

* * *

"Uncle Neville! Uncle Neville!"

Callie Jo Lovegood shook off her mothers hand and raced down the sidewalk to launch herself into the waiting arms, a huge bear hug enveloped her instantly and she giggled as Neville Longbottom tickled her mercilessly.

"Uncle Neville! Stop that! For crying out loud...I can't breathe!" Callie giggled loudly as her mother caught up. Neville kissed Callie's cheek, setting her on the ground, then turned the hug on Luna.

"I swear Neville" Luna laughed as he gave her a wet marshmallow-ish kiss on the cheek "You always act as if we haven't seen each other in years and years."

Neville reached in his pocket and pulled out a huge Honeydukes singing chocolate lollipop and handed it to Callie.

"AHHH! Thank you Uncle Neville! These are my very very favoritest in the whole world!"

"Don't I know that Miss Punkin' head?" Neville asked as he tugged on a red sproingy curl. "or maybe its been so long since I have seen you that I forgot."

Callie giggled again "It's only been a week Uncle Neville. We see you for dinner every Monday night!"

Neville covered his mouth with a mock gasp "Oh, that's right! I always forget!"

"You can't forget cause you're mummy's bestest, bestest, friend ever. Right Mummy?" Callie tugged on Luna's hand

"That's right" Luna nodded and shot Neville a brilliant smile. "So, where for dinner tonight?"

"Oh!" Callie pulled both of their hands in urgency "Can we go to the place with the circle horsies and the train? Please Mummy? Please Uncle Neville?"

"Horsies and train?" Neville pretended to be thinking hard "I...don't remember...any circle horsies or train...oh wait, you mean the carousel place? That place with that icky round tomatoey-pepperoni-mushrooms cheesy food?"

Callie giggled again and rolled her eyes "It's called Pizza Uncle Neville...you say that every time!"

Neville looked at Luna and laughed. "I guess I need some new material."

When they were seated they sent Callie off with a hand full of tickets to ride the carousel to her hearts desire while they waited for their food to arrive. These Monday night dinners with Neville had been a steady in their lives since Callie was a baby. Neville and his girlfriend Hannah Abbott were the only former Dumbledores Army members who knew that Luna had gone no further than London, who knew of Callie. Hannah knew because Luna refused to allow him to keep a secret from her, and Neville knew because Callie shared the same birthday as Alice Longbottom, and Luna, very , very pregnant and very, very, in labor, had crossed paths with Neville in the lobby of St. Mungo's.

Neville had stayed with Luna the whole time, and because of this, there was never an issue between them regarding who Callie's father was...Callie had been born with a full head of very bright red hair. Neville's mind however, had instantly gone to Ron Weasley and Luna had momentarily thought the shock might put poor Neville into an early grave. It was with a great deal of stammering and blushing on her part that Luna had set him straight.

"So, are you planning to keep me in suspense all night?" Luna grinned at Neville while she began pulling the hairpins out of the professional looking twist of hair at her neck. "What did Hannah say?"

"Well, first, I'm suppose to tell you she's sorry she couldn't come tonight. Exams week you know."

Luna giggled and fluffed her long blonde hair out with one hand while she waved the other impatiently attempting to hurry Neville along.

"Well, was there ever any doubt?" Neville laughed and pulled on a now free blonde spiral of hair. "She said yes of course, she knows what a good catch I am."

Luna sprang up from her chair to kiss Neville on both cheeks.

"Oh Neville! I'm so happy for you! Whens the wedding?"

"Spring, Early summer maybe. You know what this means right?"

Luna looked at him sheepishly while the waitress brought their soda's.

"I'm working on it."

"How did he react to the ministry letter?"

Luna rolled her eyes "I have no idea. Donovan didn't feel he had to wait for a reaction. Besides, he was out when Donovan delivered the letter. According to him it would have been "high school-ish to wait and watch."

"Easy for him to say, he doesn't have anything riding on this." Neville grasped Luna's hands between his. "You could still take out the middle man you know."

"Not possible." Luna pulled her hands away

"If it were me..."

"I know, I know." Luna rubbed her eyes furiously, then folded them in her lap "Okay? You've told me a million times, Janine has told me a million times, even Donovan has told me a million times."

"Listen to me Luna. I'm not saying its going to be easy, he's going to be furious, of course he is, but he deserves to hear it from you. You owe him that much."

Luna shot Neville an icy grey glare as the memory of Molly and Arthur Weasley's conversation ran through her head once again. Still crystal clear, word for word, even after five years.

"I owe George Weasley nothing." she said, more than a touch of venom in her tone.

"I know he hurt you Luna, you've told me more than once how much you hate him...but none of that changes the fact that Callie is his daughter and you have kept it from him. You should have told him as soon as you found out you were pregnant."

Luna smirked "That would have been a nice welcome home from his honeymoon. 'Hey Angelina, guess what? Your husband fucked me and knocked me up. Congratulations on the wedding by the way."

Neville rolled his eyes at her "Well, I should think that you would have found a less vulgar way of breaking the news. Potty mouth"

Luna shrugged "Maybe, if I had felt a need to tell him then."

"He had a right to know."

"Fine, okay? Do you honestly think that I don't know that it was wrong for me to keep it from him? Callie should have had her father, do you think I don't know that I took that from her, that I stole something so important from the person that I love more than anything else in the world?"

Luna's eyes shimmered with unshed tears now and she looked away from Neville to the little girl with the head full of bright red curls.

"I'm a selfish person and a horrible mother okay?"

Neville put his hand under her chin and forced her to look back

"No your not. Don't think for a minute that I don't understand why you didn't tell him. Merlins arse Luna, you were a 17 year old kid, you thought he betrayed you and then found out you were going to have his baby. Not to mention the war had just ended, all those weeks you were held at Malfoy manner and the battle of Hogwarts. I still have nightmares about it, sometimes I wake in the night screaming because I can still feel the burning sorting hat on my head."

"None of that excuses my keeping Callie from her father Neville."

"No, your right, it doesn't. But your doing the right thing now...your telling him. I just think it should be YOU telling him, not Donovan Morgan W.W.L.O from the Magical Affairs and Family Liaison Office."

"I understand where you're coming from Neville, I do, truly. But...I just can't see him. I can't." Luna's voice was soft and pleading, begging Neville to understand.

"Luna...You can't because you still have feelings for him." Neville reached across the table to cup her chin and force her eyes to his again. "You still love him."

"Don't be ridiculous." Luna released an unconvincing snort.

"They're divorced now you know. Hermione tells me the papers went through last week. Angelina is marrying Lee Jordan next month."

Luna gave Neville a withered look "And this is suppose to mean something to me?"

"Don't you ever wonder why?"

"Why? It's obvious...I ran across him when he... I was...convenient."

"You didn't know Fred and George Weasley well did you?" Neville scoffed

"What do you mean?"

"I mean George Weasley would have never..." Neville blushed as Callie trailed the waitress bringing the food and snuggled in next to her mother.

"He wasn't the type to do _something _just because it was convenient."

"Obviously, he wasn't himself." Luna didn't want to remember the George Weasley she had met in the potions room that long ago night. But when she closed her eyes she saw it all again. The way George had sobbed in her armsand clung to her ...almost desperately. No. not almost...he had been desperate, and he had been broken and frail, as she had been. If she was honest with herself she had to admit that they had acted out of that desperation in the only way they knew how. They had been dead souls grasping onto the one action that could make them feel alive again.

She didn't like to think about it that way because when she did she was forced to admit that she was as much to blame for what happened as George Weasley was.

But that didn't change the facts... that he had made love to her knowing that he belonged to another.

She had been convenient.

"Luna..."

"Neville." Luna looked up from Callie's bright hair "Just drop it okay? There's a reason they call the past, the past. Besides..."

She glanced at Callie and Neville nodded.

"The past means its all over, right mummy." Callie said brightly...her mouth stuffed with Pizza.

Luna gave Neville a meaningful look

"That's right sweetheart. It's all over."

* * *

-

* * *

"Mr. Weasley? I'm Donovan Morgan, I believe we had an appointment today."

George turned from his order forms to glare at the man in the expensive grey suit then he glanced at the counter where Audrey was pretending to be absorbed in a carton of new pygmy puffs.

"Audrey, its slow, why don't you go ahead and clock out."

"Okay. Have a good afternoon." She set the carton down on the counter and snagged her purse. A beat later she was gone.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm here because..."

George glared a moment longer then tossed his clipboard down.

"Whatever she wants, the answer is no." George went to the door and pulled it open. "Meeting over."

"Mr. Weasley, I don't think you appreciate the delicacy of the situation."

"What's to understand. We made a mistake one night five years ago. The end. Now get out."

"I'm afraid it is more involved than that Mr. Weasley...if you'll just give me a few moments of your time..."

"I said get out" George picked up his wand and ground his teeth "And tell _HER_, if she wants something from me,_ SHE_ damn well better pluck up the guts to ask me herself instead of sending some ministry Liaison."

"Very well." Mr. Morgan turned and exited out the open door...unknown to him George exited shortly after.

* * *

-

* * *

"This is not good." Luna glared out her office window "This is not good at all."

"I'm so sorry it went badly Luna" Janine sat in the chair across from Luna's desk. Donovan Morgan had just arrived moments before to deliver George's message...then just before leaving he resigned himself from her case.

Luna turned and looked at Janine "What am I going to do Janine?"

"Forgive me for saying this, but, you'll have to do what you should have from the beginning."

Luna shot Janine a filthy look. "Your fired Janine."

"Big shock" Janine smiled "Is that the fifth of sixth time you've fired me this week?"

Luna laughed a little "Actually, I think it's only four...but its only Wednesday. I'll reach my quota by Friday."

"I'm sure you will, But you can't live without me and you know it." Janine stood and laughed as a buzzer in the outer office rang "Finally. I swear they deliver slower on days when they know I am hungry."

Luna laughed "Yeah, they're incredibly psychic that way Janine."

Luna turned back to the window as her assistant went to accept their lunch orders...but a disturbance in the outer office had her spinning around again.

"Sir...Miss Lovegood is extremely busy ...you can't just come barging in here without an appointment."

"I don't need an appointment. Just tell _her highness_ an old friend is here."

The voice was as familiar as her own, even after five years. Luna made a grab for the pictures of Callie that graced every spare corner of her desk and shoved them into her desk drawer.

"Sir, you need to leave now...I''ll call security..." But she was too late, George had shoved his way past her and burst into Luna's office.

He looked just as she remembered him. His bright red hair was so like Callie's, their eyes were exactly the same shape and shade of soft brown, though George's were now narrowed at glaring at her with disgust and hatred.

George stopped abruptly just past the open door. The girl he had known was now dressed in an expensive suit, the moonlight hair was now pulled back in an demure twist at her neck and he could smell her expensive perfume from across the room.

But she was still Luna. Her silvery eyes looked at him in fear, as if she was afraid that he had come to hurt her.

In fact, hadn't that been his intent when he followed Donovan Morgan? Hadn't he been excited when he found the name Luna Lovegood on the wall directory downstairs.

The hunter had found his prey, she was trapped with no escape. Finally after five years George could say all the hateful and hurtful things to Luna Lovegood he wished.

So why was it the only thing he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and kiss her...why did he have such an overwhelming desire to make love to her again?

"It's okay Janine." Luna said softly and nodded the small woman out "Would you hold my calls and cancel my two o'clock please?"

"Yes Ms. Lovegood." Janine looked at Luna with concern and then backed out and shut the door.

"Would you like tea?" Luna said nervously and walked to the small tea table near her bathroom.

"I didn't come for a fucking tea party." George's voice was soft and hurt. Since the first instant his eyes had fallen on hers his memory had been flashing back five years and he now clearly remembered how good it had felt to hold her in his arms, to feel their bare skin touch.

Luna set two cups of tea on her desk, sat in her voluminous office chair and under her mahogany desk she fisted her hands against her own memories.

"Please, sit down" She said softly and watched as he sat in the chair that Janine had just vacated "What did you come for?"

Her words made George remember that moment when he woke to find her gone, the memory brought back his purpose. He had come to have it out with her, to berate her and hurt her...to return some of the pain she had brought on him. He looked up from his tea cup and sneered at her.

"You tell me. You're the one who hired the ministry official to do your dirty work."

_Callie _

Luna remembered then...it was all about Callie, not about her, not about George and what he had done to her. She opened her mouth to speak but George cut her off.

"I came to tell you in person _Ms. Lovegood, _that whatever the hell it is that you want from me, the answer is no."

Luna nodded once "And what if you don't really have a choice in the matter?"

"Meaning what exactly?" George glared at her

"Meaning that there are things that once they are set in motion cannot be undone."

_Like the fact that we share a daughter_

George sat forward in his chair.

"Let me make this perfectly clear Luna. I want nothing to do with you, I want nothing to do with whatever it is you want from me."

"Don't you think you should know what that is before you say no?"

"Understand one thing if nothing else . I don't care about you, I don't care anything remotely related to you."

Luna raised an eyebrow "That could change once you hear what I have to tell you."

Her confidence infuriated him...George stood and braced his hands on the sides of her desk to lean over until he was inches from her face.

"There is nothing you could say or do that would convince me to have anything to do with you. You are nothing to me but a non- memory from my past. A one time fuck... one that wasn't even pleasurable enough to make it worth remembering."

When he finished tears trailed down Luna's face. It had been one thing to know it for the past five years, but hearing it from the man himself was like being stabbed over and over in her heart.

Luna's hand reach out of its own will, the slap loud and venomous in the quiet afternoon.

"Get out" Luna whispered through clenched teeth

"I'm going. Don't attempt to contact me again."

"Don't worry, I won't" Luna meant it. In that moment she had decided ...Callie was better off never knowing the vile monster who now stood glaring at Luna, "Now leave."

Luna reached for the intercom "Janine, call security to escort _Mr. Weasley_ out."

In a fit of rage George pulled the intercom from the desk and yanked it out of the wall, then he cleared the top of her desk with an angry swipe of his hands.

"You think your muggle security can remove me? I'm a fucking wizard."

"Please just leave...I'm sorry I ever contacted you." Luna stood and back away from the angry brown eyes. It was then that she noticed the small pile of artwork that George had upended from her desk.

"Luna..." janine pushed through the door and gasped at the sight of Luna on the floor

The small woman glared at George. "Security is on its way..."

"Its okay Janine... Billy's artwork got a little ruined though." Luna stuttered for a hasty lie, George stood nearby, looking down on the mess. She had no intention now or ever of telling George Weasley about the child he had fathered during their 'Unmemorable fuck'

She gave Janine a quick look to warn her to play along.

"It's okay, he loves to draw for his Auntie Luna."

Luna looked up to see George still standing in the doorway, for some reason not leaving though he said he was.

"GET OUT..." Luna screamed at George and Janine handed Luna her wand from the pile. "I'm _not_ a muggle security guard, and in case you've forgotten, I am quite good."

"I just want to make sure were clear..."

"More than." Luna fired off a a jet of red light that just barely missed George.

When she looked up again he was gone. It was only then that she let the hysterical sobs loose and fell into the comfort of Janine's embrace.

* * *

-

* * *

Five days had passed and George still couldn't escape. The memories of that afternoon were like a virus...a disease that was slowly eating his heart. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face, the fear in her eyes when he had yanked the intercom from her desk and threw it, the horror as he angrily swept her desk clear.

The pain hadn't left him, his tongue still burned with the disgusting lie that she had been nothing but an unmemorable fuck.

But all of that dimmed in comparison to the memory of what had occurred after he left. Suddenly he had decided he was going to get his answers or die trying, so he returned minutes after leaving and found Luna sobbing in her assistants arms in the rubble of what use to be her desk.

He remembered then the sound of his own sobs and more importantly who's arms had comforted him during the darkest night of his life. Somehow he understood then what Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny had been trying to tell him for years.

Luna would not have just left...not without a very good reason. Particularly not after what had happened between them once the sobbing stopped.

Luna would have had a good reason for leaving.

And that was why George was doing what he was now, following her home from work. He had tried to visit her office only to be blocked by the front desk downstairs the moment they saw him. He hadn't even gotten inside the building.

George tried desperately not to enjoy the sight of Luna pulling the pins from her hair to let it fall down her back. It was even longer than it had been five years ago and now fell past her hips. He struggled not to remember that same hair streaming down her naked body and found that it was a nearly impossible task. Even after five years...the sight was still too ...memorable.

But then, nothing about his night with Luna had been unmemorable.

He was going to burn in hell for that lie.

Luna stopped and took a seat on a sidewalk bench and George crossed the street to watch her unnoticed. But for the expensive suit she wore, with her hair down she looked exactly like the girl who had found him in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

He smiled a little when he saw Luna's assistant approach her, a small child at her side...probably the same "Billy" who had drawn Luna all the pictures.

The boy ran to Luna and jumped in her arms, hugging her tightly.

Luna pulled off the baseball cap he wore and George saw for the first time bright red curls and light brown eyes.

The boy wasn't a boy at all...

..._she _was his mirror image.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-PLEASE REVIEW...WE WRITER TYPES LIVE FOR THAT SHIT!

* * *

-

* * *


	3. Face to Face

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the creation of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Luna's Secret

Chapter 3

Face to Face

* * *

-

* * *

George stared across the street, his eyes locked on the tiny girl with the wild curly red hair and light brown eyes.

The same hair and eyes that were unmistakable trademarks of the Weasley family...they were famous for it.

But the texture...the long wild ringlets, and her slightly upturned nose and dimples were an exact match to the woman who held the little girl...to Luna.

"_I came to tell you in person Ms. Lovegood, that whatever the hell it is that you want from me, the answer is no."_

_Luna nodded once "And what if you don't really have a choice in the matter?"_

"_Meaning what exactly?" George glared at her_

"_Meaning that there are things that once they are set in motion cannot be undone."_

_George sat forward in his chair._

"_Let me make this perfectly clear Luna. I want nothing to do with you, I want nothing to do with whatever it is you want from me."_

"_Don't you think you should know what that is before you say no?"_

"_Understand one thing if nothing else. I don't care about you, I don't care about anything remotely related to you."_

"_And if it is related to you as well?"_

Had Luna been trying to tell him that they shared a child...a daughter?

The thought had barely connected in his mind before Luna looked up and their eyes met across the busy street. Her eyes went wide with fear and she said something to her assistant...a second later they had disappeared into the crowd of people.

George ran across the street but he was too late.

They were gone.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna tossed and turned, sleep evaded her just as it had the night before...the night that she had looked up from her daughters delightful chatter about the birthday party she had just attended and locked eyes with the last person she ever wanted to see again.

Her heart agonized over what she knew she had to do. It had been obvious by the look on his face he had completely taken in Callie...and came up with the painful truth... he was her father.

Luna had planned to never attempt to contact him, despite the fact that she had been informed that he had attempted to return to her office several times since their horrible meeting nearly a week before and but she had informed security that he was not to be allowed in.

But now...this changed everything.

* * *

-

* * *

"I told you, its slow, you can leave." George scowled at Audrey across the counter.

"But I don't want to leave early today." Audrey pouted "You've sent me home early everyday for the last week."

"I should think you would want to spend more time with Mack."

Audrey crossed her arms across her chest "Now I know somethings wrong with you Mr. Weasley...Since when do you call Mack Mack?"

"It is his name isn't it?"

"Yeeeesss...but you always call him dork, not Mack."

George fixed her with a look, complete with uplifted lifted eyebrow"So let me get this straight...after months of bellyaching about me calling him dork, now you want me to call him dork?"

"NO! He can't help that his parents have a stupid last name. What kind of name is Dorkman anyway?"

"Got me....a dorky one?" George tried not to smirk "Go home Audrey. Really, everything is fine."

"Mr. Weasley can I speak honestly?"

"You ask for permission to be obnoxious now?" George did smirk now...even in his darkest moods, taunting Audrey could always lift his spirits.

"Ha ha, very funny, not."

"You were speaking honestly?" George gave her an impatient wave of his hand.

"Well, its just cause even though your obnoxious and you and your brothers and Mr. Potter pick on me all the time and you refuse to call my boyfriend by his name...well...I kind of think of you like a big brother in a way."

George grinned "An obnoxious one of course."

"Stating the obvious." Audrey rolled her eyes "Anyway...you just seem so ... I don't know...sad all the time lately."

George sighed "Well duh, I did just get a divorce two weeks ago."

"I know that. But, I just have this feeling...like that isn't what is making you so sad."

George looked into the worried blue eyes. It wasn't the first time Audrey had seen through him, the kid was incredibly perceptive.

"You're right... But it is incredibly complicated."

"I know I'm just a kid Mr. Weasley, I don't think I could probably help you anyway. But I just wanted to tell you that I think you should talk to one of your family, or Mr. Potter. I don't like seeing you so sad."

George felt his heart warm at her words and he reached out and tugged at her ponytail.

"Your an okay kid Audrey, you know that?"

"Well duh, I've been trying to tell you that for ages."

George chuckled softly and tugged on the end of her ponytail. "Go home Audrey. Go see Dork."

Audrey sighed with resignation. "All right, fine, I'll go."

She swept into the store room and returned a moment later with her bag.

"But tomorrow I'm staying the whole shift. Honestly, how am I ever going to get my Lightningrod08 if I am not earning any money?"

"The skies would be so much safer if you would stick to your Skysweep6 you know."

Audrey looked at him like he was out of his mind "My Skysweep is a total dinosaur Mr. Weasley! I'm a seeker! You played quidditch...you know how important a good broom is!"

"Blah blah..." George smirked

"Did the great Gryffindor seeker Harry Potter ever play on a crappy old Cleensweep?"

"I resent that...Fred and I both played on a cleensweep."

Audrey rolled her eyes "But you weren't seekers!"

"We also weren't in Hufflepuff." George grinned, that was sure to ruffle Audrey's feathers.

Audrey narrowed her eyes at him "And we collectively thank the sorting hat for that every sorting."

George laughed "You were leaving..."

"Yeah...to find a new job, one where they will actually LET me work." Audrey stuck her tongue out at him as she passed the counter, then let the screen door slam behind her.

George chuckled again and had barely picked up his clipboard and turned to the back room and his inventory when he heard the door shut once again.

"Audrey, your not going to..." George was brought up short, it wasn't Audrey standing in the shop.

Luna stood next to the door, her hair long and free, blowing softly in the breeze that blew through the screen. Gone was the expensive designer suit, instead she wore a baby blue sun dress with thin straps and matching espadrilles, the ribboned laces twisted adorably around her ankles.

It had been so easy to hate the woman he had met a week ago in her cool office with her crisp businesslike voice...but the woman who stood before him now was entirely too much like the girl he had known and it nearly knocked him to his knees.

But then he remembered...both the woman and the girl had been keeping secrets.

"I was hoping we could talk." She said softly, her hands twisted together nervously.

"Just tell me one thing." George looked at her, unable to be furious.

"Yes" Luna nodded, from the motions her hands made towards the door she looked ready to bolt

"Yes?"

"Yes, she's your daughter."

George slid a stool from under the counter and slid onto it weakly.

"That's what you sent Donovan Morgan to tell me, what you were trying to tell me last week." He said matter of factly.

Luna nodded weakly and turned back toward the door. "Yes."

"A bit late don't you think? She's...shes...how old...four?"

"She will be five in March."

"March..."

"10th."

"What's her name..."

"Callandra Josephine...after my mother. I call her Callie or Callie Jo."

"It's beautiful...she's beautiful." George said weakly

Luna smiled weakly "Yes, she is."

"Why...George stopped ...a vice clamped tight around his heart and he struggled, trying to take it all in. His voice was just above a whisper "Why didn't you tell me...?"

"I'm telling you now." It was the wrong thing to say. George was on his feet, her arms clenched in his hands.

"Five years later! Why didn't you tell when you found out you were pregnant?" he shook her roughly "Why?"

Luna pushed out of his grasp.

"You were a little busy with your new wife at the time." Luna's voice was acerbic, full of accusations.

"A little...busy!" He put his hands on either side of her, backing her her against the door until his face was was inches from hers.

"I had a right to know! To be there when she was born, to watch her grow up, you took all of that away from me!"

"I...just couldn't..." Luna stammered, for the first time scared he might hurt her physically.

"You couldn't? You...FUCK YOU!" He pushed hard against the door behind her, slamming it against the wall and shattering the glass before he stalked away, back to behind the counter in an effort to put a safe distance between them.

George too was afraid of himself.

"I want to meet her."

"Of course... when you've had some time..."

"I want to meet her now, today." he ground out between clenched teeth

"Your out of your mind!" Luna was angry now "You're breaking things and you think I would allow you to be near my daughter in your state of mind?"

"She's my daughter too damn it!" A new thought occurred to him "Does she even know about me? Anything about me."

"I've told her all I know...not that it is much. And Neville tells her stories..."

"Neville? Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes."

"Neville Longbottom knew I had a child before I did?"

"It wasn't planned...he found out by accident..."

"Well, that makes it okay then" he said with bitter sarcasm " as long as it was an accident."

"Well if you would only let me explain..."

"Explain what?" He was back around the counter again "What is it you want to explain? I'm very curious you see, considering that you owe me so many answers."

"After what you...." LUna clenched her teeth "I owe you nothing...not even answers."

"The hell you don't."

" Answers for what exactly?"

"I want to know why...why you feel it is okay for you to keep my child from me, I want to know why you suddenly decided to tell me now, and I want to know why the hell you left five years ago!"

George backed away...he hadn't meant for the last bit about her leaving to come out.

"Why I left?" Luna snorted incredulously. "That should be obvious...besides, why do you care? I would have thought it would have made things easier for you...considering."

"Considering? Considering what?"

"Considering that you were cheating on the person you were engaged to." Luna was beyond angry now "Considering that I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time...I was just a convenience."She snorted "Or...no what was it you said? Oh right...I was just an unmemorable fuck."

George was brought up short by his lie tossed back in his face.

"I'm leaving." Luna turned "I should never have come."

George grabbed her arm "Wait a minute...what about Callie?"

"What about her?" Luna pulled her arm from his grasp.

"I want to meet my daughter."

Luna sighed, there was no getting around it. The man, bastard that he was, had rights "Fine. Saturday. At my fathers. Two O'Clock."

"I'll right then, I'll see you Saturday."

"No George, you'll see Callie Saturday."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning I won't be there." Luna gave him a withered look "I never want to see you again. Ever."

Luna pushed through the screen door and was gone, leaving George with more questions than he'd had before she came.

He'd been engaged the night they were together?

It was news to him.

* * *

George shifted uncomfortably in his chair, the silence never ending.

"Will someone please say something?"

He looked desperately around the Weasley family room, his eyes searching face to face for some sign of a reaction.

"You had no idea?" Bill spoke softly "All this time?"

"I never thought..." Fleur stammered "She always seemed such a good girl."

"I'm sure Luna had her reasons" Hermione said quietly "She must have had....some...kind..."

"Don't defend her" George spat, his eyes venomous.

"She only means that..." Harry began nervously "Well, you didn't know Luna as well as we did...the Luna we knew would never have deliberately hurt anyone."

"We also never would have thought Luna would have...well...you know...done what she did with George in the first place." Ron said

Ginny shot him an angry look "She didn't do it alone now did she?"

"Obviously." Charlie said, clearly struggling to hide a smirk "I assume George was present at the time...since he is you know...the child's father."

Arthur ignored his remark "What's her name George?"

"Callandra Josephine"

"After Luna's mother?" Molly asked and George nodded.

"Luna calls her Callie...Callie Jo."

"When can we see her?" Molly asked softly, clearly overjoyed at the news of a granddaughter...despite the circumstances surrounding her birth.

"I'm meeting her Saturday, at Xenophilius Lovegood's." George sighed

"Couldn't Luna just bring her here?"

"Luna won't be there. _SHE _wants never to see me again...and trust me, the feeling is mutual."

"That's going to be a bit difficult don't you think?" Percy, always the logical one, finally spoke. "You share a child."

"A child that bitch kept from me for five years." George glared at no one in particular

"Don't call her those vile names!" Ginny's eyes flashed angrily "You don't know what her reasons were, and knowing you you didn't give her a chance to explain."

"What's to explain?" Charlie spoke again "There's no excuse for what she did...it's inexcusable."

"The Lovegood's always were a bit...well..." Arthur struggled to come up with the right word.

"Loony." Hermione finished "That's what they called her in school."

"But she would never deliberately hurt anyone, not Luna." Harry sat next to Ginny and took her hand. "She always was a very pure hearted person."

"Not so pure now is she?" Percy supplied

"Oh shut up you frigging git." Ginny threw a book at him from stack next to the sofa, her aim dead on. "You never even knew her."

"Apparently, neither did we." Ron gave Ginny a meaningful look

"I refuse to believe that Luna would do something so cruel without a good reason." Harry crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh give me a break." George rose from his chair to stalk the room. "She finished with me and that was it...she didn't even stick around for the afterglow. She used me and tossed me aside...like garbage."

"I refuse to believe it!" Ginny glared at George "Luna was my best friend, there is no way she would do what you are accusing her of."

"She's a fucking slut."

"George!" Molly admonished "There is no need to use those vulgar, disgusting names."

"Sorry Mum." George sat back in his chair again "But it's true...she is. And a liar and a...a...filthy secret keeper to boot."

"She is also the mother of your child." Bill looked at George with censure "That alone makes her deserving of at least a modicum of your respect."

George rose from his chair and stomped towards the door.

"I'll respect that bitch when Voldemort raises from the grave and becomes a Roman Catholic nun."

The door slammed behind him.

"So there's hope then." Ron shrugged "Voldemort rose from the grave once...the nun thing might be tricky though."

Harry looked at him, struggling not to grin, then threw a sofa pillow at him.

"Idiot."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Okay so this wasn't much of a chapter...more of a chapter-ette...but I didn't want to go too long without updating....More coming soon.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Four Preview

George and Callie meet at last...

but the meeting is a a lot more than George is bargaining for as innocent words reveal mysteries from the past.

Can George stay detached once he finds out why Luna left?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-PLEASE REVIEW-

* * *

--

* * *

-

* * *

-


	4. Callie

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the creation of JK Rowling.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Luna's Secret

Chapter Four

Callie

* * *

-

* * *

Ginny Weasley looked nervously at the scrap of paper in her hand, carefully checking the numbers on the paper against the cold stone facades of the high buildings. The steady clack clack of her summer thongs against the sidewalk was like a countdown.... She was a woman on a mission, determined like she had never been before in her life.

Since the family meeting the day before she had been adding one plus one and getting four...things just didn't make sense. Somewhere between the things that George had told them, and the girl who had been Ginny's dearest friend in the world, there was a massive precipice of horrible inconsistency. Ginny was determined that she would dive directly in the middle of the void and she would come out with something that made sense.

Whether George Weasley and Luna Lovegood liked it or not.

It wasn't in her nature to be nosy, the past four years while Harry had completed his Auror training had taught her that sometimes secrets were a necessity, even between two people who loved each other as much as she and Harry did. But Ginny also knew only too well the ugly side of secrets...she had watched the past five years while secrets had destroyed George's marriage...not that it hadn't had its flaws from the start.

She'd been shocked when George and Angelina announced their marriage upon their return from the United States. The trip that was supposed to have been been a favor for new minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, to brief the US President of Magic on the events surrounding the end of Lord Voldemort.

It was shocking even more because Ginny had known _SOMETHING_ had happened between George and her best friend. Something that had George tearing the castle apart trying to find Luna the next morning, though he wouldn't tell anyone _why_.

It wasn't until months and months later, when Ron, who was working in the joke shop with George at the time, arrived to open the shop and found George sleeping in the back room because Angelina had thrown him out.

It wasn't the first time apparently, and it certainly wasn't the last.

Finally, George confessed to what had happened between he and Luna and the look on his face made one thing as clear as glass...

...George was desperately in love with Luna Lovegood.

Ginny was frustrated in her efforts to make George talk about it, barely getting him to admit that she had "used him and toss him".

But over the next four years things disintegrated further and further between George and Angelina until it was more likely that one would find him sleeping in the shop than at home in their new house. Then, just a couple months before their fifth anniversary, George discovered that Angelina was having an affair with Lee Jordan.

The remaining Weasley's had been shocked... by Angelina's betrayal of course, but more so by George's reaction to it.

He was _happy_ about it.

It was only then that the truth had come out. That George and Angelina had never loved one another but were both desperately trying to fill the void in their lives left by Fred Weasley's death...and in Georges case, the void left by Luna Lovegood...though only Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny had been privy to the last bit of information.

And now this...the news that Luna had bore George's child. A little girl named Callie.

None of this made sense to Ginny. George was fond of painting Luna as some sort of heartless monster, but Ginny, who had known Luna better than anyone except maybe Harry, couldn't reconcile the two Luna's. Luna would never do something so heartless and cruel if she hadn't had a good reason...not Luna, not the girl who had cried for an entire afternoon once when one of her transfiguration spells had gone badly and she accidentally killed a turtle.

Ginny looked once more at the piece of paper in her hand, checking it against the tall skyscraper in front of her.

This was it, the time had come...time for Ginny to get some answers.

* * *

-

* * *

"Well, that went well." Janine looked at Luna across her desk full of fabric swatches "What will you do now?"

Luna shrugged and rubbed her eyes, a yawn not far behind. "What can I do?"

"You okay? You look pale."

Luna snorted and yawned again "I didn't sleep much the past couple of nights."

"Can't imagine why." Janine rolled her eyes then grinned at Luna...putting on her best Mobster imitation."Want I should take him out?"

Luna laughed "If only you could, it would solve so many problems."

"I could beat him up...I know Tae Kwon Do you know."

Luna looked across at her assistant and laughed softly "Trust me, if violence was the answer I would be more than happy to crucio him myself."

Janine shrugged and began to take notes "So, the pink chiffon with purple lace then?"

"Yeah, I suppose, disgusting as it may be... if that's what she wants, thats what she gets." Luna giggled "Whether it is going to put every single guest into sugar shock or not."

"I don't get why some of these people bother with event coordinators. I thought the point was for the tasteless masses to find someone of your remarkable talent to inject a little class."

Luna shrugged "If it wasn't for the tasteless masses we would both be out of a job."

Janine's retort was cut off by a buzzer in the outer office.

"Camille Crenshaw." Janine rolled her eyes "She's an hour early, as usual."

"She likes to imagine she is getting free overtime...since our appointment time hasn't begun yet." Luna laughed "I will be eternally grateful once her fortieth wedding anniversary is a done deal. She's exhausting me."

Janine reached for the door knob "At least she isn't insisting on Pink and Purple for the theme."

She stepped through the door and a moment later returned with a small red haired woman who was definitely not the three-hundred plus pound Camille Crenshaw.

Luna looked up from the swatches she was still gathering and a smile spread across her face immediately. Of all the people she had missed the past five years, Ginny Weasley was second only to one...not that she ever admitted to missing him.

"Ginny!" Luna was out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Ginny, hugging fiercely. Ginny hugged back, equally as exuberant.

"Luna!" Ginny sniffled slightly "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too...so much more than you know." Luna released her and squeezed her hands. "Sit, please. Let me get you some...damn, I'm out of tea."

"I'll run to the corner" Janine offered "If you don't mind answering phones yourself?"

"Yeah...no, wait." A mischievous glint came into Luna's eyes "We could go down to the coffee house if you like. Janine you can handle Mrs. Crenshaw's appointment, you know what to do."

"That's a wonderful Idea." Ginny smiled and stood again

"Lovely" Janine smiled over clenched teeth. She was soooo going to pay Luna back for this.

* * *

-

* * *

"She is so beautiful Luna." Ginny brushed a finger over the picture of smiling waving Callie Jo Lovegood, her voice caught and she had to clear her throat. "I wish...I wish I could have known her all this time."

"I'm sorry" Luna looked away in shame "I'm not proud...in fact, I often loathe myself for keeping her a secret... if that helps."

Ginny reached across the table and put her hands on Luna's. "Of course it doesn't help. I just...I don't understand why and I hate that...I want to understand."

"It's too complicated, and too horrible." Luna shook her head

"Luna, I was...I _AM_ your best friend. I love you like a sister...you can tell me anything."

"I never should have pried" Luna whispered "I should have just left him alone in his mourning. There wouldn't be this terrible mess if I had."

Ginny squeezed Luna's hands again "But then their wouldn't be a Callie either."

Luna smiled and nodded "She makes so many things worth it."

Her smiled disappeared "Ginny, please don't be offended, but, why have you come? Did _HE_ send you? Are you here for the answers he claims he is owed?"

Ginny looked taken aback. "Of course not! Don't be a fucking prat."

"But he hopes you will get them, and then he will press you to tell him."

Ginny was silent

"He must...why else would he have told you where to find me?"

Ginny nodded wearily "I imagine he does."

She looked at Luna, her eyes ablaze "But I won't tell him what you don't want me to. Surely you remember...I am more loyal than that."

Luna sighed and set her tea cup aside. She did know. She had never trusted anyone more in her life than she did Ginny...well Ginny and Harry.

"You know...if you gave it some thought...It should be rather obvious. No Machiavellian plots, no Shakespearian tragedies not even a touch of movie of the week drama. Just...ugly reality."

"It was because of his marriage to Angelina." Ginny said matter-of -factly.

Luna nodded "After I left school I went home to find our house destroyed. My father arrived after I did, finally free of Azkaban. He saw that something wasn't right with me but he attributed it to my being held all those months in Malfoy manor, and the war, and ...and seeing so many die."

Luna picked up her napkin and began to shred it.

"Daddy decided that some time away was in order, so he sent me to visit my Aunt, in Madrid. A few weeks later I started feeling ...wrong..., my Aunt told me that a nasty virus was making the rounds and I accepted that excuse. Later when I went home to prepare myself for the task of returning to school, Daddy took one look at me and sent me to the healer."

Ginny took her hands again. "That's when..."

Luna nodded, a small smile crossed her face. "That's when I found out Callie was on her way. I refused to tell Daddy who her father was, he was absolutely furious and I don't doubt for a minute that he would have killed..._Your brother._" Luna couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"He's not the only one you know." Ginny's eyes were like fire now "I would have...Harry...probably Ron and Hermione too."

"What would have been the point? Your brother had I am sure already long forgotten me and our...as he so recently called it, 'unmemorable fuck'.

Ginny spoke through gritted teeth "I'm going to kill him."

"Id be happy to help...if not for the fact that ...well, Callie needs a father."

Ginny had begun to shred her own napkin in her fury with her brother.

"Obviously...my returning to school was out now. Daddy and I got situated in a flat in London and I set about doing school the muggle way, what they call home schooling over computers. I graduated just before Callie was born in March.

"As you can see by the pictures, there was no hiding her parentage once she was born...problem was Neville and Daddy wanted to kill the wrong Weasley." Luna grinned with the memory.

"Neville Longbottom?"

Luna nodded "We crossed paths in St. Mungo's, when I was checking in for delivery. Hard to keep a pregnancy a secret when you look like a humpback whale and are very in labor."

"You said they wanted to kill the wrong Weasley...you don't mean..."

"Oh yes. I suppose because ..._he_...was, is so much older than me, and married ... their minds just naturally went to Ron."

Ginny looked at Luna, her eyes sympathetic. "That's why you didn't tell him, because he was married."

Luna laughed bitterly "He wasted no time at all did he. I wonder if he even showered my filth off of him first."

Ginny gasped "Luna...don't, don't say such things."

"Its true Ginny, he finished with me and then promptly went back to his fiancée."

"But you left him...before he even..."

Luna nodded sadly "I did."

"But...I don't understand."

Luna sighed "Sometimes the things we overhear are more helpful than those that are spoken to us instructively."

"What are you saying Luna."

"I hadn't intended to leave...I needed time, to sort things out. I went to shower and to get rid of those awful clothes. I could smell the battle on them, I could see the blood from my friends who I had watched die. But I was hungry too...I went by the kitchens and I over heard your parents, talking about Fred and wondering how long George and Angelina would wait before the wedding."

Ginny closed her eyes "That's why you left."

Luna nodded "He was already hurting so much, I didn't want to be the cause of more pain. Didn't want them to break up over me."

"Merlin's arse ...I...I don't know what my parent's were thinking...but..."

Ginny swallowed hard

"Luna, George wasn't engaged to Angelina...it was Fred."

Luna could only stare across the table at Ginny.

The silence stretched on until Ginny finally spoke "Luna...Harry and I, and Ron and Hermione are to be married a week from Saturday."

"A double wedding?"

"No...not really...two weddings, one day. First them, then us."

"I see" Luna looked at her suspiciously

"We weren't able to have much of a wedding party because Ron and Hermione were tied up so to speak, and no flower girl, because ...well, Victiore is only three years old and unruly as all heck..."

"You want Callie to be in your wedding?"

"Not just Callie" Ginny looked at her sheepishly "Hermione and I talked about it, and there is nobody in the world we would rather have as a maid of honor than you."

"Oh Ginny....I'm honored, really, but I don't know...I don't think that's a good idea."

"But Luna...you just can't say no. It would mean so much to Harry, Ron too."

Luna thought about the implications of spending the entire day in proximity of George...George Weasley...the man who hated her more than anyone else in the world. The man she couldn't be in the same room with without it turning into a horrible fight.

"Luna, I swear, I will make sure that George is on his best behavior. I promise."

"Ginny..."

"Pleeeeeaaaseeeee."

Luna looked at the huge brown eyes of Ginny Weasley, so much like those of her daughter.

"Oh alright...just turn off the woeful puppy eyes already." Luna laughed.

Ginny giggled and clapped her hands. Then she reached in her bag and pulled out a card and handed it to Luna.

"We'll have to get you and Callie fitted, I'll call you and let you know when."

"Just not Saturday okay? She's going to be with him."

Ginny nodded, her heart dropped at the look of pain in Luna's eyes when she talked about George. But she couldn't help also noticing, there was a great deal of love there as well.

* * *

-

* * *

George twisted the teddy bear in his hands unmercifully as he stared at the front door to the home of Xenophilius Lovegood. For the first time in his life, he was scared.

On the other side of that door was his daughter. The daughter that he had never met,in fact had only just found out about a few days ago.

He took another deep breath and was startled by a loud tearing sound. He looked down to find that he had torn the head clean off the teddy bear.

"Shit!"

With a quick twist he apparated back to Diagon alley. He disposed of the decapitated bear and stepped into a toy shop, running smack into Ginny and Harry, shopping for gag gifts for Ron and Hermione.

"What are you doing here?"Ginny questioned "Thought you were suppose to be with Callie today."

"I am, I've got ten minutes yet...there was a small....accident with the teddy bear I bought her."

He began searching the racks of dolls. "What the hell do girls like?"

"You should have asked Luna, instead of fighting with her." Harry's voice was acerbic.

George grunted "Right."

"George..."Ginny began "She had a good reason for leaving, I know, I talked to her."

George turned to stare at Ginny "Really? So what was it?"

"I don't know if I should tell you or not. I kind of promised I wouldn't."

"Oh, so now your helping her keep her secrets. My own sister...real nice Ginny."

"No! George! It's not like that."

"Gin, she didn't say you couldn't tell him." Harry said "Besides, he does have a right to know."

"I'd say." George shoved a hand full of teddy bears back on the shelf in annoyance.

"Fine, fine." Ginny took a deep breath "That morning, Luna left the dungeons intending to return, but when she went to the kitchens she overheard mum and dad talking, and they were talking about you and Angelina, about you getting married now that the war was over."

Georges face went blank with shock and he dropped the doll he was holding.

"She thought you were engaged George, and you were cheating on Angelina. She didn't want to cause you problems, thats why she left, it's also why she didn't tell you about Callie right away."

"Where would mum and dad get the idea that Angelina and I were engaged?" George whispered "Did they just expect that I would give up my life and pick up Fred's?"

"I think that's what we all thought" Ginny said miserably "I'm so sorry George, we've made such a mess of things for you."

"She should have talked to me" George shook his head

"George, what would you have done? She made a mistake...give her a break." Harry gave him an exasperated look.

"She still kept my daughter from me for almost five years." He grabbed the biggest teddy bear off the shelf and the biggest doll, then headed to the checkout counter "This doesn't really change anything."

Harry and Ginny watched while he paid and the clerk wrapped the boxes. George didn't look back as he left the store, but he couldn't think of anything but their words when he stood once again on the stoop of Xenophilius Lovegood's home.

He couldn't deny it...Luna had had a good reason for leaving.

He would have done the same.

George nervously shook himself and knocked on the door.

It was opened by Luna.

* * *

-

* * *

George was shocked to find her there, she had said she wouldn't be.

"Hello George."

He nodded.

"I hope you don't mind, I didn't want to overwhelm her, so I just told her she was meeting someone very special today, still, Callie was very nervous and asked me to stay. She's is just finishing her nap, if she isn't awake soon, I'll wake her."

George shrugged a noncommittal answer.

Luna smiled a little, George was heavily burdened...both arms carried large pretty pink wrapped boxes.

"I see you came armed to the teeth." Luna smiled and George found himself oddly effected by it. "You can set them on the table if you like."

George laid them one atop the other. Now with his hands free his fidgeted with his fingers.

"Please, sit down, would you like tea?"

"I guess."

"Iced or hot."

"Iced would be fine."

"Sugar or black."

"Black."

"Very well then."

Luna gave him the flash of a smile again and disappeared. Something was different about her today, the combativeness was gone, the cruel barbs, the desire to hurt...

Out of the corner of his eye George caught a sudden flash of red curls, then it disappeared, hidden along side a huge reading chair. He smiled to himself and pretended to not have seen it and looked away, still watching out of the corner of his eye.

And there it was again, the flash of red curls, this time it was accompanied by a soft brown eye and half a smile before it once again vanished behind the chair.

"Well" George said to himself "It certainly is quiet in here. I would really like to have someone to talk to."

This time the whole head appeared, the smile wide and giggling. She stepped forward on tip toes to the next closest chair.

"I came here to see a pretty little girl named Callie Jo, but I guess she isn't going to come to see me today."

Callie sprang from behind the chair, her voice excited "I'm Callie Jo! Callie Jo Lovegood!" she stuck out her hand and George took her hand to shake it. Her skin was warm and soft and he wouldn't have let it go if not for Callie's gentle demanding tug.

"Callie!" Luna returned carrying a tray with a pitcher of iced tea and glasses "It's about time you woke up sleepy head. We have a visitor. Guess who this is?"

"I don't know." she said shyly

"Well...he has hair and eyes just like yours...and hasn't Mummy always told you that your hair and eyes were pretty just like daddy's?"

Callie nodded and her voice was just above a whisper "He's my daddy?"

George felt his throat tighten until he thought it would choke him. A whisper back was all he could manage

"Yes Callie" he nodded "I'm your daddy."

* * *

-

* * *

"What should I call you?"

Callie asked, two hot fudge sundaes and a visit to his shop later. Luna had suggested maybe they would like some time alone, to get to know each other now that Callie seemed comfortable with him. The doll and bear seemed to have gone a long way to adding to that feeling of security,

"You can call me whatever you want Callie. George, or Dad, or Hey you...or..."

"Mum always calls you _Him_."

"She does huh?"

"She told Uncle Neville that you broke her heart forever and ever. That's why I never got a daddy besides you."

George fidgeted nervously in his seat

"Well, you just call me whatever you want to Callie."

"Can I call you Lollipop?"

George chuckled "Why would want to call me Lollipop?"

"You said I could call you whatever I wanted." Callie giggled and George scooped her up out of the chair to sit in his lap and tickle her.

"You think your so funny don't you Callie Jo? Think your gonna call Daddy Lollipop? Do ya?"

"Daddy! Stop! For crying out loud your gonna make me barf!" Callie was laughing so hard her cheeks had turned bright scarlet.

"Hey Cal, you just decided what you want to call me."

"I did?" She looked at him with wide brown eyes "I did! I called you Daddy! And you called me Cal, don't do that Daddy. I hate that name. Yuckypoo."

George laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "Whatever you say Miss Callie Jo."

He stood up and slid her around to ride on his back.

"Come on Cal, we better get you home before your mum gets worried and sends out the aurors."

"Daddy! Don't call me Cal!"

* * *

-

* * *

-PLEASE REVIEW-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Five Preview

It's Harry and Ginny

and Ron and Hermione's Wedding Day

and unbeknown to Luna and George plots are running

rampant every where to reunited them.

Will they work....or will they only serve to shatter the fragile truce that already exists.

* * *

-

* * *

-review-

* * *

-review-

* * *

-review-

* * *

-review-

* * *

-review-

* * *

-review-

* * *

-review-

* * *

-review-

* * *

-review-

* * *


	5. Feelings From The Past

* * *

-Disclaimer:Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-Thanks for all the Reviews last chapter...glad you guys got my subtle hint! LOLOLOLOL Lovies Ya! HUUUUUUGGGSS!!! and SMOOCHIES!!

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Luna's Secret

Chapter Five

Feelings From The Past

* * *

-

* * *

"Oh my"Hermione Granger exclaimed "Luna, that is so incredibly cute."

"I know" Luna chuckled "But that's Callie for you"

"What's cute?" Ginny asked returning with an arm full of dresses for Luna to try.

"Callie asking if she can call George Lollipop." Hermione smiled

"Callie _is_ a little advanced for her age...intellectually I mean. I guess I should have warned him." Luna said through the dressing room door "Her thinking is pure Lovegood at times, totally eccentric."

"Why does it seem that yours no longer is?" Ginny asked, not unkindly

"I don't know...too much reality too fast maybe?" Luna opened the door and stepped out in a pale blue off the shoulder gown. "Hows this?"

"It's nice...but try the others" Hermione urged and Luna turned around and went back in the dressing room.

"I'm so sorry Luna...we should have been there for you" Ginny said, once again through the door.

"It's not exactly like I gave you that option." Luna tossed the blue dress over the door for Ginny to put it back on the hanger.

"We just really, really wish you would have." Hermione took the dress from Ginny and hung it on a rack. "You should have."

"Not that we don't understand why you didn't. It was a horribly difficult situation, I can't imagine what it must have been like for you. I know he's my brother, but your my best friend...after all we've been through..."

"You're right, I'm sorry. " Luna said through the door "But it's the past. Could we please just leave it there?"

"Of course."

"Good" Luna smiled as she opened the door and stepped out in a pale silvery blue shoulder hugging dress with billowy sleeves that tightened just below the elbow. It was cut in medieval fashion, tight in the bodice, full in the skirt and the chiffon and organza made it look like a storm cloud.

"Oh! Ginny, what do you think?" Hermione was nearly jumping up and down.

"It's perfect! Absolutely perfect!" Ginny applauded "It's not that far off from the dress we picked out for Callie...except hers is royal blue. Do you like it Luna?"

"Well, it's not my wedding, since when does the wedding party have a say?" Luna grinned "I thought you were suppose to put me in a ugly fluffy dress that looked like I was wearing someones curtains though."

Ginny stuck out her bottom lip and Luna laughed "I'm just kidding...it's gorgeous, I love it."

"Yes!" Hermione and Ginny chorused and hi-fived each other.

"Now we just need to find shoes, a headpiece, and jewelry."

Luna sighed, she had taken the morning off work to do this...she was starting to miss her office with her big comfortable chair and desk. Shopping wasn't her favorite thing in the world.

"Oh pooh" Hermione grinned "If it makes you feel any better, George, Ron, and Harry are getting their robes today...and they hate clothes shopping."

"That's an understatement" Ginny snorted "despise, detest, loathe..."

Luna turned to go back into the dressing room. If George hated shopping as much as she did, maybe he had one redeeming quality after all.

* * *

-

* * *

"So when do you get to see Callie again?" Ron asked, looking like a scarecrow with both of his arms stuck straight out.

"Saturday, at the wedding." George kept his nose buried in the real estate section of the Daily Prophet, hoping if he was quiet they would forget he was there and thus, forget to get him fitted.

"Well, yeah, but I meant after that."

"The Saturday after."

"That going to be a regular thing then?" Harry asked, doing his own scarecrow impression.

"Nothing set in stone." He shrugged "I'm hoping once I have a decent place to live Luna will let me take her on weekends."

"Ahhh, so that's why the urgency to find a house." Harry said, nodding.

"But you haven't sold your other house yet have you?" Ron wrinkled his brow "So why not just move back in there?"

"Because you prat, I'm not having my daughter in the same house I lived in with my ex-wife."

"I don't understand, what's the big deal?"Ron persisted

"Maybe it's not just Callie he's thinking of spending weekends with." Harry grinned

George glared at him over the top of his paper

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, not getting it at first, then it dawned on him, slowly, "Ohhhhhh....OH!!! You mean.....You mean he wants Callie's Mother to stay up with him!"

"Shut up, both of you." George glared at them "Or I'll leave and not come back"

They could tell by the tone of his voice he was serious, so they knew not to push him. But they looked at one another with small grins...George hadn't denied it.

"So, you see anything promising then?" Harry asked diplomatically

"Yeah, you remember the Handleknobs Ron? Had that little house out about a mile from the Burrow?"

"Yeah."

"It's up for sale."

"Been up for sale for a while now." Ron shook his head, his face full of disgust "Talk about a fixer upper."

"I could level it, buy a kit and raise a new house. I'd have to take out a loan, but I could pay it off once the other house sells."

"You'd never get rid of Mum and Dad." Ron warned

"There are worse things. There would be all that room for Callie to play, I could put in a small pond, and a swing, and..."

George stopped when she saw Harry and Ron grinning.

"What?"

"It's just its really strange to take in George Weasley... somebodies FATHER!" Harry grinned "And your beaming and glowing about it."

George's real ear turned beet red

"You look happy George" Ron said with a huge smile "For the first time since Fred died, you seem to be genuinely happy. It looks good on you."

"It feels good." George admitted "It feels damn good. Wait till you meet her, she's absolutely amazing. She's...well, she's a lot like Luna, but she's like me too. And she's smart as a whip...she calls me..."

George stopped, he had been about to tell them the whole Lollipop story but then he thought better of it. Somethings were better left between a father and his daughter.

"What does she call you?" Harry asked curiously

"Daddy" George felt his throat tighten over the word "She calls me Daddy."

* * *

-

* * *

"MUM!! How many more of those things are you going to cram into my head?" Callie was getting impatient with having her hair done in the intricate style that Luna had chosen for the wedding. It involved many, many tiny crystals on hair pins that held her normally riotous red curls into place in a perfect coif on the back of her head.

"Just a few more Callie, almost done."

Callie let out a sigh "This is stupid Mum."

"I thought you loved your dress" Luna wrestled another spiral into place.

"I do love my dress, It looks like a princess dress, but my hair is stupid. Princess Callie of stupid hair."

"Oh go on!" Luna laughed "Give me one more minute, and then you can see for yourself."

"Is daddy here?"

Luna felt a twist in her stomach

"He's here somewhere."

A soft knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Callie yelled before Luna could get up to see who it was.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" Fleur Weasley stepped in

"Not at all." Luna stood up to hug her long lost friend. "I've missed you."

"As I 'ave missed you too." Fleur stepped away and sat on the vacant chair "And this is Callie, such a pretty girl, like her momma."

"Callie, this lady is your Auntie Fleur."

"Nice to meet you." Callie smiled shyly and offered her hand "You have a strange name...and you talk funny."

"Callie!" Luna admonished gently "That's not polite."

"It's okay." Fleur smiled " It is because I 'ave come from a different country called France. My name means Flower."

Callie's eyes opened wide "Oh!!!!! That's so pretty! Did you really come all the way from 'a town in France... Where the naked ladies dance?'"

"CALLIE!!" Luna blushed and stammered "Where did you ....that's not...proper..."

"Grandpa Xenophilius sings it sometimes when he works...but its not his fault...he thinks I'm asleep." Callie looked repentant

"I'm sorry mummy, I didn't know it was bad!"

Luna looked at Fleur who was hiding her chuckling in her hand and knelt down to Callie and hugged her tight.

"It's okay sweetheart...just...from now on don't repeat anything you hear from your Grandpa Xenophilius when he thinks your asleep, okay?"

Another knock came on the door. This time it was Harry.

"You ready in here? It's time to get this show on the road."

Luna smiled and nodded, then winked at Callie.

"You ready Callie?"

Callie nodded. "Lets go mum."

* * *

-

* * *

And so they were married, first Ron and Hermione, then Harry and Ginny.

Of course Luna hadn't been told that George had been chosen as best man, and George hadn't been told that Luna had been chosen as Maid of honor, so that meant two awkward walks down the aisle together following each ceremony.

George had beamed with pride when his daughter had walked down the aisle, tossing the cream colored rose petals with perfect precision and timing. He didn't miss the whispers in the seats, the gossipers who were obviously coming to their own conclusions and no doubt wondering who her mother was and which of the Weasley boys had fathered her.

George couldn't have cared less. He would have proudly shouted at that very moment that she was his...if not for the fact that Hermione and Ginny would kill him for stealing the thunder at their wedding.

George looked away from Callie just in time to see Luna begin her walk down the aisle. His breathing stopped. It felt as though his heart had stopped as well.

She was beyond words. Breathtaking, ethereal...timeless. Her light blue gown left her shoulders bare, but clung to her bodice, the skirt was very full, swishing around her, giving the impression that she was dressed in floating wispy clouds. She wore her hair down, free to curl in spirals, woven with light blue flowers and crystals.

She a simple dark blue velvet choker, and sapphire drop shoulder dusters completed the look....it was simple and uncomplicated...but it was enough to knock the breath from George Weasley. Enough to make him struggle to keep his footing in front of the hundred and fifty or so wedding guests who's eyes had just turned to watch the Bride enter.

George didn't register the wedding, he missed his cue to hand Ron the rings until a sharp elbow brought him back into focus and he handed them over. When the time came for the recessional he nervously offered Luna his arm, feeling a river of sweat run down his back. They hadn't touched since...

That wasn't exactly true, she had slapped him. And he had grabbed her shoulders and shaken her.

But they hadn't touched in an amicable way...not since that night...and he was well aware of what was expected of them later that night.

A dance...

Slow and close, bodies touching, faces close together, hearts pounding, swaying in time to the music...

"George! What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?" Harry snapped at him, his nerves raw from the tension leading up to his big moment.

So now it was Harry and Ginny's turn.

His reaction to Callie was even more beaming the second time around, the whispers about Callie even louder, this time the names Luna Lovegood and Ron were blended in. George found himself agitated beyond words at the assumption that Callie was Ron's.

Then Luna began her walk down the aisle again and he felt oddly calm, he remembered how Harry had told him Luna had gift for making people feel better, and how she had made him feel better the night Fred had died.

She still had the gift, because just the sight of her was making George feel happier than he had felt in years.

Was it because he finally had his answers?

"_She thought you were engaged George, and you were cheating on Angelina. She didn't want to cause you problems, thats why she left, it's also why she didn't tell you about Callie right away."_

Was it because they exonerated Luna?

"_George, what would you have done? She made a mistake...give her a break."_

'You would have done exactly what Luna did...admit it.' George thought to himself

"_Mum always calls you Him."_

"_She does huh?"_

"_She told Uncle Neville that you broke her heart forever and ever. That's why I never got a daddy besides you."_

Callie deserved to have two parents, parents who got along and weren't always at each others throats. The least he could do is meet Luna halfway. Maybe then they could heal the past, maybe even be friends again. For Callie.

It was the least they could do.

The recessional began and this time when he offered his arm to Luna, he smiled. She returned the smile, confused, but none the less pleased.

It was a start.

* * *

-

* * *

"Wow" Callie exclaimed "I can't believe it...I just can't believe it!"

Callie stood just off the dance floor doing an excited jig.

"Harry Potter...THE Harry Potter is really MY UNCLE! HOLY COW!"

"You know Callie" Ron began "Your Aunt Hermione and I were with Uncle Harry the whole time."

"Really Uncle Ron? " Her tone was patronizing "Daddy, do you think Uncle Harry would show me his wand sometime?"

Ron grinned "So much for being the favorite Uncle"

"Poor Ron" Hermione kissed his cheek

George laughed and lightly pinched the end of her nose "I don't know Callie, you'll have to ask him. Not today though."

The band started up again and Callie started dancing in place, twirling under George's outstretched hand. Finally he stood up and walked her out to the dance floor, then he took her hands in hers and allowed her to lead him. Three songs later Callie was positively glowing. George looked up to see Luna standing on the edge of the dance floor, a bright smile on her face. He gave Callie's hand a gentle tug and then pointed towards Luna. Callie dropped his hands and broke into a run, jumping into her mothers arms.

"Well, hello there Miss Callie Jo!"

"Mummy!" Luna knelt down and Callie hugged her tightly around the neck

"You look like you are having a wonderful time." Luna brushed some loose strands out of Callie's eyes.

"Oh I am! Mummy, did you know that I am related to Harry Potter now? THE Harry Potter?"

"Yes, you are. I told you he was my friend a long time ago." Luna grinned as the object of their discussion tapped Callie on the shoulder.

"Excuse me" Harry said smoothly as Callie's eyes went huge "I was wondering if I could borrow my new niece for a dance or two."

"I don't know." George hesitated "I've only danced with her myself a few times, and I'm not sure..."

"Daddy!! Stop teasing!" Callie rolled her eyes and put her hand in Harry's. George watched them go with a soft sigh, then he offered his arm to Luna which she reluctantly accepted. He put his arm around her and held her other hand in his, they were so close, their faces only inches apart. He could smell her sweet perfume now and it was making him light headed.

"You sure she's only four? She seems..."

"Intellectually advanced?" Luna looked at him at smiled "Well, she does come from a very long line of Ravenclaws you know."

George shook his head "She must have gotten _some_ Gryffindor blood, even if just a drop."

"Of course, she can be terribly obnoxious and hyper when the mood strikes."

Luna took a deep breath. He was so close, closer than she had wanted to be to him ever again. He smelled heavenly, his cologne was light and airy, a scent meant to compliment rather than cover up unwashed bodies like so many others.

"Touche'" George ginned down at her and swung her around, giving her a small dip.

Luna laughed up at him "I'm Sorry, that was terribly mean of me."

"No, no...you saw your shot and you took it, you know...alls fair in..." George let his words trail off.

"I haven't told you, you look very nice." George said, his voice soft.

"Thank you" Luna smiled "As do you, dress robes become you."

"In that case, maybe I missed my calling" George grinned "Maybe I should have been a doorman."

Luna laughed "Only if the doors were meant to explode."

"I beg your pardon Ma'am?" George was wide eyed, too wide eyed to be taken seriously

"Mr. Weasley, you could never be content with a boring old nine to five normal job. You need to be where the explosions are, and the excitement. You need humor and laughs." Luna dimpled up at him as he dipped her again.

"How do you do that?" George looked at her in confusion

"What?"

"Never mind." The song ended and George shook his head and turned away. "It's nothing."

George walked away and into the crowd of people at the bar.

Luna shook herself and walked in the opposite direction, toward the powder rooms. Unaware that someone had been watching her and George all day. Someone who had just watched them dance.

Someone who was incredibly jealous.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna sat at the small vanity attempting to collect herself. Her eyes were wide and bright, mascara smudged underneath. She didn't understand, couldn't figure out what she had done to upset George this time.

"_How do you do that?" _

"How do I do what damn it?" Luna sniffled softly and went back to wiping her face. At last she had repaired the damage and began putting her things back in her bag when a shadow moved behind her and into one of the toilet stalls, startling her. Luna gasped

"Oh gosh...you scared me." no answer.

Luna shrugged and went back to putting her things back into her bag.

"Did you enjoy my place in the wedding today?" the person in the stall said, the voice unrecognizable."Are you enjoying my life?"

"Excuse me?" Luna said, startled by the venom the voice held.

A moment later the toilet flushed and the door opened. Angelina Johnson stepped out

"I asked if you are enjoying my life." She stepped to the sink, turned on the water and washed her hands, then turned back to Luna.

"I don't know what you mean." Luna turned away to leave but Angelina grabbed her arm, then moved to stand in front of the door, blocking the exit.

"I mean that you seem to have taken up with my family and husband."

"I've done nothing of the sort. And even if I had, your divorced." Luna crossed her arms across her chest "He's free to see whomever he wishes."

"And did he tell you WHY were divorced?" Angelina narrowed her eyes at Luna "It's because of you. Because George fucked you once. You destroyed my marriage before it even started."

"No" Luna shook her head "That's not true. It's not possible."

"It is possible. Ever try to have a marriage with three people? It doesn't work. So I hope your pleased, you got exactly what you wanted when you fucked him in the potions lab, even though he was already mine."

"I didn't know..." Luna whispered "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Please. That's the oldest line in the world." Angelina turned around "Enjoy my life, it's all yours."

When she was gone Luna locked herself in one of the stalls where she could cry silently. When she had herself under control she left the bathroom and found her father, made arrangements for him to bring Callie home, and then apparated home herself, away from George, away from Angelina.

Away from her shame.

* * *

-

* * *

George was frustrated. He had been looking for Luna for a solid forty-five minutes so he could explain what had happened, but he was having no luck what so ever. It was almost like that morning, but gone was the raw panic, the fear that she had been killed by a stray death eater.

He found Callie easy enough, bouncing on Xenophilius's knee, entertaining the masses and collecting admirers. His daughter was a charmer, that was for certain. Like her mother.

That was why he needed to explain, Luna was likely thinking that she had done something wrong when really she had done something incredibly right. She had understood him in a way that only one other person ever had...someone that he had lost five years ago.

His brother Fred.

It had been a shock, hearing the words spoken so plainly and matter of fact. George had been instantly and horribly ashamed of himself, of every cruel name he had called her over the past month, every cruel word he had spoken to her face, every cruel action.

He had to find her, he had to know, if there was any hope...a chance that they could start over.

"George!" George stopped, hesitating over what kind of mood his ex-wife would be in

"Hey Angie." George forced a smile

"Looking for anyone in particular?" Angelina smiled as Lee approached and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Lee" George shook Lee's hand

George had tested the waters and figure they seemed to be safe "yeah...I'm looking for Luna Lovegood."

"So she is back." Lee smiled "We got here late, but heard she was in the wedding."

"Are you dating?" Angelina asked

"It's complicated" George brushed his hand through his hair "So...bathroom...?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, no" Angelina smiled innocently

Lee shook his head"Haven't seen her either, sorry. If I do I'll send her your way though."

"Thanks"

"I just want you to be happy." Angelina smiled "You know that."

George smiled and kissed her cheek "Thanks Angie, Lee. I'll be seeing ya."

George walked away from them and back to the tent where he pulled up a chair next to his mother who held Callie. She snored softly against her shoulder.

"Grandpa Xenophilius went to get her jacket and things before he takes her home to Mummy." Molly explained

"So Luna left and went home." George mumbled "Without even a goodbye."

"She had a headache. That's what Xenophilius said."

"Pretty damn sudden."

"Well, I'd probably have a headache too if I'd just run across the ex-wife of the man I was seeing."

"What?"

"Yes, yes, Hermione said she saw Angelina follow Luna into the powder room. She meant to follow but between one guest and another by the time she got there it was empty."

_Angelina had lied! Flat out fucking lied to him! _

Then another suspicion hit George, so strong that he barely needed to ask to know the answer.

"Mum, five years ago, who told you that Angelina and I were going to be married in the summer?"

"Well...it was your father dear."

George sighed...so he'd been wrong.

"Angelina had told him as much when he sent her off to look for you, the night after the battle ended."

George felt his temper begin to rise. Had it all been a set up?...their elopement, their marriage? Had Angelina had planned this all out from the time Fred had died? His mind flew back, over all of their arguments to one in particular.

"_What in bloody hell was I thinking!" She'd raged "Thinking I could just switch one twin for the other...your nothing like him...your nowhere near as good as him...your nothing, your lacking in every way!"_

Was that when she'd realized her plan had failed? It hadn't been long after that, that she had taken up with Lee.

George felt a wave of nausea fall over him as he realized the answer was yes. Angelina had fucked him over bigtime.

He really needed to find Luna, to find out what Angelina had said to her...to fix whatever damage had been done.

"Thank you Molly." Xenophilius said with a smile as he tucked Callie's sweater around her shoulders "The wedding's were lovely"

"Sir." George put a hand on Callie's back and looked earnestly up into Xenophilius Lovegood's eyes. "Would you allow me to take her home to Luna?"

"Please Sir... I'm begging...."

-

* * *

-REVIEW

* * *

-

* * *

-REVIEW

* * *

Chapter Six Preview

So....What Will Xenophilius Say?

Will he Just Crucio George on the spot or will he give

the boy a chance to prove to Luna that

he wants a chance for them to be a family?

Luna's no push over...

George has his work cut out for him.

And when they run into Angelina, George has a few choice

words for his ex-wife.

Don't miss the next chapter!

* * *

-

* * *

-REVIEW

* * *

-

* * *

-REVIEW

* * *

-

* * *

-REVIEW

* * *

-

* * *

-REVIEW


	6. Truth and Moonlight

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Luna's Secret

Chapter 6

Truth and Moonlight

* * *

-

* * *

George was horribly grateful that there was a large crowd looking on as he waited for an answer from Xenophilius Lovegood. The expression on the mans face was not good, in fact, he looked like he would adore the idea of using a certain unforgivable curse at the moment were there not so many witnesses to testify against him.

"Let YOU take my granddaughter home? To Luna's apartment?" His normally gentle voice trembled with rage "Are you gone barking mad boy?"

"No sir...I.." George began, only to be cut off

"It's the only place she is SAFE from you, where you can't find her."

George felt as though he had been punched in the gut and he sank into a chair weakly.

"I know I've made a lot of mistakes this past month...but..."

"Past month?" Xenophilius scowled angrily "How conveniently you forget the past five years."

Molly stepped in as the Weasley brothers shooed the crowd away.

"Now just a minute Xenophilius, I admit George hasn't exactly been an angel...but I won't be having you blame him for something that was a misunderstanding." George took Callie's sweater from Xenophilius and put it over her shoulders. A motion not lost on Xenophilius.

"Misunder..." Xenophilius began, but he was cut off by George.

"No Mum, it was a lie, Angelina set the whole thing up." George began to burn with anger "She wanted me to replace Fred, and she didn't care who she hurt or who's life was ruined in the process."

"Angelina?" Xenophilius said as he sank weakly into a chair "Your wife?"

"EX" George corrected vehemently "Ex-wife." Callie's shoe slipped off and George bent down to pick it up and carefully slid it back on.

"Well, what about tonight? Why was Luna so upset?" He questioned

"I don't know exactly." He shook his head "Only that Angelina followed Luna into the bathroom and cornered her, then lied to me and said she hadn't seen her."

"That girl is quite a piece of work." Xenophilius remarked, his tone angry. He smiled a little when he noticed George reach over and pick up Callie's tiny hand and hold it in his, his thumb rubbed over her tiny fingers.

"She had us all fooled" Molly shook her head

"That's why I need to talk to Luna." George said, letting go of Callie's hand and brushing his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I can't begin to imagine what Angelina said...what would upset her so much that she would just leave."

Xenophilius released a deep sigh. "She'll kill me. You know that right? Luna will absolutely kill me."

"Maybe she'll get all her aggression out by killing me first." George shrugged

Xenophilius looked at him "You are barking mad."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." George grinned

He sighed again, his mind had been made up the moment he had watched George with Callie. "Fine. You win. But if you hurt her...I swear, they will never find your body."

George's smile was huge. "Give me five minutes to change."

He ran off towards the house.

* * *

-

* * *

Angelina knew George would be coming and she was ready for him when he threw open the door to his and Fred's old room. He stopped in the middle of the room, shocked by her nerve, sickened by her audacity.

"Hello George" she purred

"What the hell..." His voice was acerbic

Angelina purred and sat up on her knees to face him, allowing the blankets to fall down, exposing more bare skin.

"What the holy fuck, do you think you are doing? Where's Lee?"

She brushed her hand down his arm "Out there, talking Quidditch with the boys. I was thinking...we might have a bit of play ourselves. For old times sake." Angelina leaned closer and tried to kiss him, but George pushed her backwards so she landed back on the bed.

"Get out of my bed" George said through gritted teeth "Get your clothes on, and get the hell out of my parent's house.... then, get the hell out of my life."

"It's her isn't it?" Angelina angrily grabbed her dress from the end of the bed and pulled it over her head, letting the blanket drop. George was relieved to see that she hadn't been completely naked after all.

"Luna Lovegood." Angelina's voice spit venom

George stepped forward and bent down so his face was right in hers.

" It always has been, the whole time since you conned me into marrying you."

"She's so perfect, so wonderful...you forgetting now how she just left you..."

"She never left me in the place that mattered."

"The place that mattered..." Angelina scoffed

"I never stopped loving her." George turned away and began to gather his own clothes that he had left earlier in the day to change into.

"What about me?"

"You only ever wanted me because I look like Fred. You lied to my parents, you lied to me...it was your fault she left, your fault my daughter has been without a father. I never loved you Angelina, not for one minute of the past five years. Just as you never loved me. "

"So that's it then, that's your choice?"

"There never was any choice, she gave birth to my child Angelina, my child! And even if she hadn't...it's been her, since that night...it's always been Luna, you knew..."

George turned around, Angelina had gone.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna sat quietly on her terrace, her hair and nightgown ruffled softly in the breeze. She sat quietly lost in thought, a bottle of water in her hand, surrounded by the flowers and plants she loved so much. The sound of the leaves in the soft breeze had always had a calming influence on her as did the silver blue moonlight that spilled down from the nearly full moon directly above her.

Moonlight, soft aromatic candlelight and sunlight, were the only light she had ever allowed on the terrace. It was her sanctuary, her place to come after a mad day at the office, to slip out to after Callie had gone to sleep and her father (and babysitter) had left. It was also the one place she could do magic in muggle London without worrying about being caught.

Luna lived on the top floor, and the terrace had high brick walls on every side, not that you could actually see them, once Luna had worked a little illusionary magic. A distant waterfall graced the farthest side, it fed into a small pond that was set into a tiny hill which ended at the sea colored ceramic tiles. The other three sides were covered with hilly flower covered meadows as far as the eye could see.

In the middle of it all was a smattering of white wicker furniture, among them Luna's favorite rocking chair with enormous squishy pillows. She had spent hours in that chair when Callie was a baby, feeding and cooing and just admiring the perfect little being that she had been blessed with. Even now she loved to hold Callie and rock with her, but Callie was allowing it less and less, even less in the weeks since she had met her father.

Callie was fascinated by George, not that Luna could blame her. He was the new and unknown father she had been dreaming of for so long. She knew once the new wore off, things would balance out once again. Still, she couldn't help feeling the odd man out.

Luna felt a stabbing sensation in her chest as her mind drifted back to the horrible accusations made by Angelina.

_'Are you enjoying my life?'_

But she wasn't! She had never meant to take anyone's place, or cause problems between Angelina and George. That was why she had left five years ago. But ...

_'And did he tell you WHY were divorced.... You destroyed my marriage before it even started'_

Luna felt a tear slip down her cheek and she wiped it away. All these years she had consoled herself with the fact that she had done the right thing once she found out, but now to find that she had done it all for nothing...

_'Ever try to have a marriage with three people? ..... you got exactly what you wanted... he was already mine'_

"I'm sorry!" Luna sobbed into her hands "I'm so sorry."

It was then that Luna heard the door behind her softly open. She didn't look up.

"Please..." The voice was soft and full of worry. "don't cry."

Luna dropped her hands hastily and whirled out of her chair to face him.

"George...what are you doing here?"

"I brought Callie home." he took a tentative step towards her "I hoped we could talk."

Luna looked away then started walking towards him, when she reached him she tried to take Callie but succeeded only in waking her.

"Come on punkin' head" Luna crooned softly in her ear "Time for dreamland."

Callie began to whimper and her arms tightened around Georges neck. "No. I want Daddy."

"It's okay sweetie, mummy's just trying to take you to bed." George said gently.

Callie's arms only tightened and now her other hand hand latched onto Luna's sleeve. "I want mummy AND daddy to put me to bed."

"Callie" George said patiently, trying to work her fingers loose "It's okay, you need to go with your mum now."

"No!" Callie cried "I want both"

Luna looked over Callie's head and said "It's okay. She's stubborn by nature and overtired. When she gets like this, you'll never win."

George grinned " I see, a trait she inherited from both parents then."

Luna motioned with her head down a short hallway "Follow me."

She turned into the last door on the right and turned on a light switch. Instead of the glaringly bright muggle lights he was expecting a soft pink glow filled the room from what appeared to be hundreds of butterflies, fluttering along the ceiling.

All of the furniture was white, a dresser with a large mirror, a play vanity and toy box and a wonder of a full sized bed with a high canopy draped in pink, purple, blue and white was adorned with even more fluttering glowing butterflies.

"Wow" George said softly as he lay Callie down "It's really nice."

Luna blushed a little and sat down by Callie's feet to take off her shoes and tights. George stood with Callie still clutching his hand, looking awkward.

"George, would you mind taking the pins out of her hair?"

"Pins?" George looked at Luna, his eyes huge.

"Yeah Daddy" Callie began to dig around in her hair "Mummy stabbed me in the skull with about a bazillion pins today" triumphant at last, she pulled a hairpin from a wild tangle of curls and held it up for him to examine.

"See?"

"Oh" George relaxed visibly "hairpins." He lifted Callie by the shoulder's and lay her head in his lap to attack the pin job.

"What kind of pins did you think I meant?" Luna lifted an eyebrow at him "If you think I would put sewing pins in my daughters skull..."

"No..no, of course not." George winced, embarrassed and feeling like a proper idiot.

"Good." Luna went back to struggling Callie into her pajama bottoms. "I only use the stapler for that."

George dropped the handful of hairpins he had been holding which by now was quite large. "What...the hell?"

"She's only taking the mickey daddy."Callie rolled her sleepy eyes "Mummy thinks she's funny. And don't say swears...it's naughty."

"Guess she told you." Luna smiled as she sat Callie up to take her dress off and put her pajama top on. Then she brushed through Callie's tangled hair and tucked her into her blankets.

"Mummy, will you sing to me?"

"It's awful late Callie."

"Please? Just one song?"

And so Luna sang, the lullaby was soft and sweet, one that she remembered from her childhood. She had often sang it to Callie and it was one of her favorites. When the song was finished she leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and tucked the blankets up around her chin.

"Mummy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will daddy be here when I wake up?" she asked, her eyes tightly closed.

Luna sighed deeply and looked over her shoulder at George, but he had left the room sometime while she had been singing. Luna thought about her answer, how she could word in a way a four year old could understand.

"Callie, I'm sure daddy will be with you as often as he can be."

Callie had fallen asleep.

* * *

-

* * *

George had listened as long as his heart could bear it. But the sound of Luna's voice as she sang to their daughter was a reminder to him of all the nights that he had missed with them. A horrid ache began in his chest and worked its way out, slowly until it had reached to the tips of his fingers and toes, even his hair seemed to throb with the injustice of all Angelina had stolen from them.

Even if he moved in with them on the spot and married Luna the next day...it still couldn't bring back the past five years. He had missed so much. Missed seeing Luna's stomach grow bigger as Callie grew inside her. Had she had weird cravings the way that Fleur had when she carried Victoire' ? He hadn't been there to hold her hand when Callie came into the world either...his place had been taken by Neville Longbottom. Had Luna swore at him and hit him like Fleur did Bill?

And Callie herself...so many milestones, her first tooth, first words, first steps...all things that Angelina had stolen from him, all things that he could never, ever have back.

George had found his way back to the peaceful moonlit terrace where he had found Luna and wandered aimlessly among the flora, stopping in front of a miniature waterfall. He suspected that Neville spent a great deal of time here, particularly as growing things was his forte'. George was unprepared for the ugly stab of jealousy that went through him as he realized that all the things that he had missed, Neville had likely witnessed...and he wondered just how close Neville and Luna were. If they were too close...if they were...involved...

"George."

He turned and Luna stood just past the doorway, walking towards him. His breath caught in his throat and squeezed tight. Her hair was down, a wild cascade of ringlets that went past her hips. Arms and shoulders completely bare but for the thin straps of her white night gown. The nightgown itself was tied close over her breasts and then fluffed out very full all the way to her bare feet. The bright moonlight rained down on her hair and skin, haloing her in a spectacular bluish silver glow.

Somehow he found that he had moved to a chair next to the one that she had chosen to sit in. For the first time in his life, George made a conscious effort to perform the process of sitting for fear that he would miss the chair and make a fool of himself.

"Have you put my father under the Imperius curse?" Luna asked

"What?" George started "How can...why would I do such a thing?"

Luna shrugged "It's the only way I can imagine my father telling you where I lived, much less allowing you to bring Callie home instead of doing it himself."

"No Luna." George shook his head "I haven't cursed your father."

"Then what have you done to him?" Luna nervously twisted a ring on her finger "Where is he?"

"I assume he went home, all I did was talk to him, explained that I needed to see you."

Luna looked at him doubtfully then nodded "I suppose thats reasonable. Daddy's mind has been slipping a bit of late, he is getting on in years."

George rolled his eyes and tried not to lose his temper, but damn this woman was frustrating!

"Luna, I came because we need to talk...about so many..."

"We don't need to talk about anything George." Luna sighed "Now if you don't mind..."

"Please, let me explain, about Angelina."

"You don't don't owe me any explanations about Angelina or otherwise George." George opened his mouth to protest but Luna hushed him with a raised hand.

"No George."

She got out of her chair and walked to the edge of the pond, George right behind her.

"What happened between us five years ago...well, it was a mistake. It never should have happened."

"You're sorry it happened?" he asked angrily

"I can't say that. If it hadn't happened we wouldn't have Callie."

"So you're not at all sorry."

"I can't say that either."

George felt a horrible sinking in his heart. What if she didn't return his feelings?

"Would you mind telling me just what you can say then?"

Luna wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"I'm not sorry to have the memory of what we shared, or that because of what we shared we have a beautiful little girl."

Luna sighed sadly "But I am sorry about the things that happened to others because of what happened."

George turned Luna around and took her gently by the arms

"What things?"

"You don't have to pretend anymore George, I know."

"What do you know?" George had a feeling they were about to get down to what had happened in the bathroom between Luna and Angelina

"I know that you were engaged to Angelina that night, I overheard your parent's talking about it the next morning. I also know that I ruined your marriage George, that its my fault you and Angelina split up!"

Tears were streaking down Luna's face now and George pulled a hand from her arm to wipe them away.

"Is that what she told you? Tonight in the bathroom?" His voice shook with the effort of keeping his anger under control.

"It doesn't matter George, because I could never be happy with a life built on someone else's unhappiness. That's why I left in the first place, why I didn't tell you about Callie."

"You didn't want me to cause me problems with Angelina?" George clenched his teeth

"But it was for nothing, because I'd ruined your life already. It was too late."

George wanted to be sick. He had never known anybody in his life who was so selfless. Luna was everything that Angelina wasn't and so much more. She had given up her happiness, her right to have a husband and Callie's right to have a father, for his happiness.

"Luna, you didn't ruin my life that night. You ruined it when you left me." George gently brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ears. Then he took her hand and lead her back to the chair and sat her down, sitting across from her so he could hold her hands.

"What you overheard...it wasn't true. Angelina lied to my father after the battle about me wanting to marry her."

"Why would she do that?" Luna whispered

"She and Fred were engaged, she wanted me to take his place."

Luna gasped and put her hand to her mouth "But you can't...it doesn't..."

George nodded "As for why our marriage didn't work, she was in love with Fred, and I couldn't be him. I can't say that you aren't part of the reason though. Angelina wasn't the only one who was still in love with someone who had left them, and to make things worse, the person I loved was still alive somewhere, though I had no idea where."

"George..." Luna whispered on a sob

"Then, about six months ago I guess, I found out Angelina was having an affair with my old mate Lee Jordan."

"Oh George!" Luna gripped his hands tightly "Oh no. How could she?"

"You have to understand what our so-called marriage was like by then. I was spending most nights in the storage room in the shop, since I rented the flat out years ago. We saw each other only long enough to have these really spectacular rows and break loads of the expensive things she insisted on buying for the house she insisted on having, which I-by-the-way hated."

George shuddered slightly

"How horrible, for both of you."

"Toward the end we didn't even bother to keep up the act around one another. She took to comparing me to Fred and I always came up short. And I...well, I never did it out loud, but I compared her to you, and she lost every time."

Luna turned away slightly

"It's easy to think fondly of someone when you are apart from them, but when you are face to face... Remember me... I kept Callie away from you for five years."

George took a deep breath

"Yes, you did do that. And I can't just say 'Oh well', no matter what the reason. But if I want you in my life, to be a part of my life, which I do, all I can do is say that I forgive you and move on from that point."

Luna bit her lip and tried to stop the tears that were burning her eyes.

"You want me in your life?"

George nodded and smiled

"So, would that be just as Callie's mother or..."

George leaned forward and kissed her quickly then pulled back.

"So then, just to clarify..."

This time he leaned forward while pulling her closer. He threaded his fingers into her thick hair and pulled her lips to his, kissing her thoroughly and leaving no room for doubt. When he pulled his mouth from hers he looked down into her eyes and grinned.

"Is that clear?"

Luna smiled

"Crystal"

* * *

-

* * *

George felt the fogginess of sleep lifting off him in slow lazy waves, in its place an uncomfortable feeling, however, was taking its place. He grew up in a house full of mostly brothers, and to be fair, he and Fred had not been the only ones who had been fond of, nor able, of pulling off a fairly good prank. But the worst had been his little sister Ginny, sweet, innocent, tricky as hell and nearly impossible to catch.

So this uncomfortable feeling wasn't totally unknown to George. It was the feeling of someone very close by, perhaps watching him sleep while in the process of pranking. But he had also become familiar with the feeling since becoming an uncle and Victoire had snuck into his room one of the rare nights he had stayed at the Burrow...so he knew to be careful as well. It wouldn't do to hex the niece...not at all.

Another wave of sleep wore off and George drifted into a state of semi-consciousness. He peeked an eye open and that's when he saw the enormous brown eyes and red mass directly in front of his face.

"Morning Daddy."

He grinned and scooped Callie up to lie next to him on the sofa.

"Morning Cal"

"Daddy!!" She gave an exasperated sigh" I told you, don't call me Cal, that's a boys name!"

"Oh...sorry." George grinned and gave a red curl a tug. "Where's your Mum?"

"Still sleeping." Callie yawned "It's still dark out. See?"

George looked closer at the horizontal blinds and noticed for the first time the pink horizon waiting for the sun to make its appearance.

"Should you be awake this early?" He asked, noticing for the first time that she had turned on nearly every light in the room.

"No." she giggled

"Then why are you?"

"I had to go potty." she whispered

"Well, I think you better go back to bed for a little while sweetie."

"I wanna lay with you Daddy."

George pondered that for a minute. Would Luna be mad?

"I sleep with Grandpa all the time, it's okay, Mummy won't get mad. Promise, cross my heart." Callie made the gesture, crossing her heart with her fingers.

"Okay then, but no talking."

"Yay!" Callie clapped her hands while George used his wand to put out the lights.

Callie was back to sleep in a matter of minutes but now George lay awake, unable to fall back into sleep. He was still waiting to wake only to discover that this was all a dream.

But he didn't wake.

He was really on Luna's sofa, she had offered to let him stay since they had decided to spend Sunday together, with Callie of course.

George had bought that land near the Burrow and they were going to look at house designs, he thought that Callie might like to help pick out her room. Secretly, he had thought Luna should have some say too...since eventually she would be living there.

He had really kissed her, many times in fact, though both had agreed that they would take things slow for Callie's sake. Neither wanted to break her heart.

A part of George was horribly afraid. He was so close to having everything he had ever wanted, he had been here once before...then Fred had died and he had found himself pitched into a life that he barely recognized as his own. But now the stakes were so much higher. He had Luna to think about, and Callie. What would he do if something happened to them? What if they were taken away from him?

His mind wandered back to that night, when he had felt the need to escape the party in Gryffindor tower. He was bringing it down, ruining it for everyone else. Somehow he had ended up in the potions lab and he spread his blanket out on the floor and lay down, covering himself with another blanket.

He let the tears come then, for the first time, really let them come. It didn't take long before he'd turned into a sobbing mess.

_The room was pitch black and he lay on his side, tears running across his face and into the blanket. Then he had heard a soft voice, like the sweet voice of a seraph it came closer, then came the light, illuminating her beautiful features._

_Luna came to him, glowing in the light of the candelabra like a heavenly beacon in the darkness._

"_Are you hurt?" the Seraph like voice was like a whisper of healing to his soul_

_He shook his head and she began to rise to leave. He had to do something...something to stop her. He reached out his hand and grabbed her wrist._

"_Don't go."_

"_I do know you, don't I." she said_

_He sat up and brushed the hair from his face._

_Luna was so beautiful in the candlelight_

"_I thought so. Your Fred Weasley, I have always loved you."_

George woke with a jolt.

He was still on Luna's sofa, Callie still slept tucked next him, her head resting on his arm.

"Just a dream" he told himself "Just a dream"

* * *

-

* * *

Luna rolled over and felt the pillow next to her. Usually Callie ended up in her bed by morning. She smiled a little, she had a sneaking suspicion she knew where Callie had defected to.

She got out of bed and padded down the hall to where she had left George the night before.

Just as she suspected, Callie lay curled up next to her father, her head laying on his shoulder, his arms tucked around her.

Luna smiled, they were so sweet together, so adorable.

She had done the right thing, telling George at last about Callie. She just wished she could be as sure about the rest, about allowing him back into her life, allowing him to get so close to her.

Luna bent over the back of the sofa and pulled the blankets up over them, tucking them around their necks. She went to the kitchen and made tea before disappearing into her sanctuary on the terrace.

George and Callie found her there, dozing in her chair, when they woke thirty minutes later.

It was time to start a new day.

Together.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

Not sure if I will end this here or not...it kind of feels like it has run its course, but I had another plot in mind, but it seems a bit contrived. So I am going to focus on **Beautiful Consequences II: A Beautiful Rebellion** for a while and MAYBE come back to this.-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


End file.
